Son of Godslayers
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: I am Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the greatest Godslayers in Fiore's history. Warning: Dragons aren't almighty and Godslayer Magic is higher form of Magic. REWRITE! Strong, Smart and Clever Naruto. Rated for language, violence and lemons. R&R! (Quality of chapter will improve a lot after first 5 chapters) Chapter 6 is up!
1. Summary

**Speech - "NTTL is great."**

**Thoughts -** '_Wow! NTTL is great.'_

**Demon speech - "NTTL is great."**

**Demon thoughts - _'NTTL is great.'_**

**Rated** - MA+ for swearing and lemons.

Beta Reader – Ginger Conspiracies (Thank You)

**Warning** - Graphic detailed lemons, violence, swearing (Don't expect good names for moves and attacks, I am not good with them).

**Summary: - **Minato's ship crashed on Areinio Island, his homeland. When he was 8 he got lost in the sea, and he was driven away to Fiore and now when he was running away with his pregnant wife, he again crashed into his home Island, his home which he was searching from last 17 years.

Out of no where the black dragon Acnologia shows up, and destroy the whole village. How would this confrontation effect the future. Can they survive this disaster? Stay tuned to know the result of the monstrous clash of three titans, and find out which side prevails at the end. Both Minato and Kushina are God Slayers.

A/N: - This is re-write of the previous version with much better grammar, and sentence structure. This one isn't slow paced like the last one, and we will jump straight into a tower of heaven saga, and Naruto will meet Erza and other important characters. But this doesn't mean that his parents will survive. Chance is 50-50. This one is much darker than last one, so expect lots of blood and gore out limbs.

**Written by NarutoTheTrueLegend, edited by Ginger Conspiracies.**


	2. Terror of Acnologia!

**Speech** - "NTTL is great"

**Thoughts **- 'Wow! NTTL is great'

**Demon speech - "NTTL is great"**

**Demon thoughts - 'NTTL is great'**

**Rated -** MA+ for swearing and lemons.

**Genre** - Romance, Action, Mystery.

**Warning **- Graphic detailed lemons, violence, swearing (Don't expect good names for moves and attacks, I am not good with them.). And Author has a tendency to use too many commas.

**A/N** – Well I lately got hooked up with Fairy tail and this idea won't stop bugging me, so here it is, first thing first, no Dragon slayer magic for Naruto. Yes, he won't be Acnologia's apprentice (there are too many of those).

**Summary**: - Minato's ship crashed on Areinio Island, his homeland. When he was 8, he got lost in the sea and was driven away to Fiore and now when he was running away with his pregnant wife, he again crashed onto his home island- his home which he was searching from last 17 years. Both Minato and Kushina are God Slayers.

* * *

**October 31: ****Arinio****Island****: Terror of Acnologia**

Arinio Island was a beautiful piece of forestland in the middle of a huge vast ocean, large waves towering over 100 meters, hundreds of varieties of birds and animal with flowers naturally decorated- enhancing its mesmerizing beauty. In simple words, the island was alluring, exotic and was like Nirvana on earth.

It was very small to be called a country and was simply too large to be called a wasteland. It was around 50 to 60 miles of forest land and wasn't even on the earth's map yet. It was untouched, untainted and pure such that you would want to protect its purity from the vile vicious world. It had around 10,000 thousand inhabitants, all following the old fashion trends, if you could call wearing leaves and grass cloths, then yeah, it was quite an interesting fashion.

Today on the mentioned island, people were in a mood of the festival. Males were dancing, drinking alcohol in cups made of coconut shell, females were dancing around bonfires or were simply chatting and giggling, but one woman stood out the most. The woman or rather goddess was a beautiful redhead, her hair extending past her waist to her shapely plump ass. She had beautiful tanned skin; light purple eyes were literally shining with kindness, joy and little mischievousness. Her clothing was also different from her other female companions, consisting of a beautiful kimono- which slightly parted to show off some cleavage of her impressive DD cup assets, her round plump bust and shapely long legs being hidden beneath her Kimono.

This woman was none other than Kushina Uzumaki, now Namikaze. She was a former member of the dark guild Akatsuki. She was well known as the 'Red Death', an SS class mage wanted for her hideous crimes. She was responsible for countless deaths in the Kingdom of Fiore, but all that was in the past. She had completely changed from the person she was back then. Now, she was a completely different person from the criminal she once was, and the reason for this 180 turnaround was a man named Minato Namikaze, her former enemy, target and the person she despised most, but destiny played its cards and the predator became the prey. Love bloomed and now they were inseparable. They were like two bodies and one soul.

The man was said around six feet three and had long spiky blonde hair. His eyes were a deep alluring cerulean blue. He wore dark blue pants, a white long sleeved shirt, dark blue combat boots along with dark blue fingerless gloves with metal plates at their backsides. He was all in all a very attractive male specimen. At that moment he was the happiest man in the whole wide world, and was beaming with pride and joy.

He was living his dream. He had finally found his way back home. He could finally be with Kushina without any fear of the council or the Akatsuki, at least what had remained of it after the final battle. He missed his friends in Fairy Tail, but he was in love and he knew that she was the person he wanted to be with most. Yeah it was true that he was forced to give up all of his property, prestigious reputation, his position of the next guild master, his fairy tail family and his title as one of the 10 saint wizards, but he knew that his fairy tail family would understand him. He had no regret and he could make the same decision over and over again, he would never ever regret his decision as long as he could be with Kushina, his most precious person.

"Hey Minato," called out a rough yet welcoming voice from behind.

Minato turned around and came face to face with a tall man with dark skin who was grinning at him stupidly. "Aaahh...Do I know you?" Minato questioned smartly, making the other guy's face vault on the ground.

"ITS ME! You forgot me already you shit head," exclaimed the dark skinned man while waving his hand frantically.

A twitch mark appeared on Minato's face at the shithead remark as his memories finally kicked in.

"NO FREAKING WAY! Guru is it you?" Minato asked shocked by the drastic change in the appearance of his childhood friend.

"So, finally remembered me, huh buddy?"

"Who is this person Min-koi?" Kushina questioned as she walked up to her husband to inquire the identity of the man.

"Oh! Kushi-chan! Meet Guru, my best friend and rival for the seat of the next leader of the village, well he is the leader now. He is Guru and Guru, this is my lovely wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze," Minato introduced Kushina to his childhood rival and friend, and snaked his arm around Kushina's waist possessively.

"We both were best buddies when I was still on Island."

"It's nice to meet you Guru-san," Kushina said enthusiastically.

"Same here Kushina-san, and well I am surprised Minato. You scored such a gorgeous girl, I'm envious."

"Well that you are my friend, but where were you all this time? I didn't see you the entire time I was here?" Minato questioned with that smug grin still remained on his face as he pulled Kushina closer.

"Well I was busy with some exploring so we could expand our village territory more and...Well let's forget about that. Tell me what the main reason of the whole celebration is? Where is that energy ball all people in the village are talking about? Where is your son?"

Minato looked at Kushina questionably. Kushina got the hint and she called out, "Miya-san, can you please bring Naru-chan here?"

A woman with short brown hair came with a little bundle of orange blanket in her hand. "Here you go Kushina-san, you are so lucky to have such a cute baby! He is just too adorable!"

"Here Guru-san this is our pride and joy, our little baby boy, Naruto," Kushina said proudly as tenderly held little baby Naruto in her arms and brought him near her bosoms protectively.

Little Naruto had frosty blue eyes which were just lighter in shade than his father's. But there was something forceful behind those azure sapphires; he also had sun kissed yellow hair just like Minato. He was wrapped around in an orange blanket, and on the blanket's front was his name written with a red silk thread.

"So...What the? Kushina did you sense it as well?" Minato asked suddenly, startling Kushina.

Kushina closed her eyes for a second, and her eyes got wide as saucer when she sensed the large amount of Etherion being gathered in one place. Both Minato's and Kushina's head jerked up in alarm when they sensed something big, bright and powerful descending upon the village while others were confused by the bright light.

Large white green canon of pure energy slammed on the village, rocking the whole place with an eye blinding bright light. Minato had no time to save even one of his friends.

"**KIIROI SENKO!"** He yelled before disappearing in a flash of golden light along with his family.

* * *

The duo appeared 2 miles away from the village along with baby Naruto.

**BOOM!**

They didn't even have the time to properly stand when the huge shock wave passed over them with a deafening sound. They watched in horror as the village they both were living in for the past month got annihilated into smithereens, blown to bits in the blinding white greenish light while baby Naruto began to cry due to the deafening sound.

"Uuaannnaaaaannn," he started to wail while both Minato and Kushina were shell shocked by the brutal scene of total destruction.

'They all are gone, but how?' Minato thought as he tried to process that his friend with whom he was just talking with a moment ago was just blown away into nothingness, along with all the people of his homeland.

"**GGGRRRAAAHHHHHHH!"**

This certainly caught their attention when they both were hurled across good 25-30 meters, but thankfully Minato again vanished in the golden light along with his remaining family and appeared 100 or so meters away from the their previous position.

The Godslayer couple's eyes widened in fear and mild fascination when they saw the whole forest area being reduced to nothing, and that was just some kind of scream or more like the roar of a beast. They frantically looked around in hopes to find the culprit of this meaningless destruction and their eyes widened in pure horror when they spotted a big black-blue bird like creature descending upon them from the sky.

'What the hell! This can't be true! It's a freaking Acnologia, the final monster of the dark mage Zaref's book of the Apocalypse,' thought Kushina, frightened to her very core, but her fear was not for her own well being, she was terrified that this monster would hurt her precious family.

"Minato we have to run," she exclaimed urgently, but she received no answer. She turned her head towards her husband in confusion but got startled by what she saw, gone was the goofy grinning Minato she had come to love and in his place was a man with unbridled fury, ire evident in his frosty blue eyes of the Dragon who annihilated his loved ones. His uncle, aunt, cousin, friends and all the people of his village were gone. They all were just gone, and this time they were gone for good. All people he searched for 17 years of his life were gone, vaporized by this...This monster who was grinning at them like he was enjoying their pain and fear. This bastard son of a dragon bitch even had the audacity to attack his wife and his son.

"Unforgivable...Unforgivable! HAAAHHHHH!" screamed Minato, and a golden light enveloped him; rocks of different sizes began to float around him while he kept increasing his magical power. Even the Black Dragon's eyes widened slightly, this human's magical power was huge, **well at least for a human**.

Acnologia grinned wickedly when he saw the unrestrained wrath in the human's frosty blue orbs as it backed down.

"I will destroy you. I will erase your very existence from this very world!" declared Minato in a hateful voice. He sprawled himself in a crouch position, but before he could have jumped off and tore apart the beast into limbs an arm wrapped around him, completely halting him.

"Kushina! What the hell do you think you are doing? Let me go!" screamed Minato in pure anguish, and roughly pushed Kushina back, but the redheaded didn't let him go.

"Minato-kun please calm down. You are not in control right now," Kushina pleaded, desperation evident in her melodic voice as she tried to restrain her enraged husband from attacking the beast of unparalleled power.

"Not in control? I am not in control?! How can I be in control when this bastard just exterminated my whole village along with all the people I cherished more than my life?!" roared Minato in anger, his aura slightly pushed back Kushina, inducing her to whimper in pain, but Minato paid no attention and sprawled himself in humming bird stance while the Black dragon kept watching the whole exchange in amusement.

"Minato I know what it feels like to lose the ones you love but you are the one who told me that revenge won't bring them back. You said that I should cherish what I have instead of blindly following the path of revenge. It will destroy you Minato. Please for my sake. For our baby's sake stop this madness. Minato! We can't win against something like him, Minato! We have to run or Naruto will die before he even gets a chance to live his life!" screamed Kushina in anguish as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Minato's eyes widened.

'What the hell I am doing? I promised to protect her. I promised that I won't let anything or anyone hurt her again and here I am the one hurting her myself. She is right; we need to get away from here. I am not alone. I have a family to take care. Sorry aunty, uncle, Miya-chan, Guru I can't avenge you. I have to save my wife, my infant child. We have to get away,' Minato thought, and all of his anger was replaced by the determination to save his remaining family.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around Kushina. He kissed her lightly on the lips and patted little Naruto's head who began to calm down. "Sorry Kushi-hime, I ..-" He was cut off by his wife who kissed him.

"I understand Min-koi," Kushina said with nothing but love in her voice, and the occasional sound of baby Naruto sniffs as he whimpered a little. The lovely moment was broken when they sensed a beam of energy heading towards them.

**"KIIROI SENKO**" Minato yelled, and disappeared in a golden light along with his family. He appeared in a blanket of thin forest and saw the huge explosion obliterating the ground they were standing for a moment ago.

"Phew!" Minato released a sigh as he inspected Kushina and Naruto. Kushina smiled in reassurance while Naruto began to wail again, frightened by the sound of a loud explosion.

"It's alright your mama is here, she won't let anyone harm her little Naru-chan," Kushina said in a soothing voice, and began to rock Naruto a little in hopes of ceasing his cries as that could attract Black dragon's attention on them.

"And not to mention that your awesome tou-san is here to protect you as well," the older blonde man reassured while grinning widely.

"*sniff...sniff," and Naruto finally stop crying.

"You should sleep my little angel," Kushina said softly, and smiled like only a mother could. Her hand glowed with silver light and she lightly patted Naruto's head with her glowing hand. Naruto instantly fell asleep.

"Min-koi we should hide while Acnologia is here. We can't fight him without putting Naruto at risk. I think he will go away after getting bored," Kushina said after contemplatively thinking for awhile.

"Yeah, he'll go away eventually. There's nothing left for him to destroy anyway," Minato said with a sad smile, and clutched his hand so tightly that he almost drew blood out of his hand. Kushina watched sadly as her husband seethed in pain and anger.

"Min-koi..." She said softly, and began to draw circles on the back of his palm in hopes of calming him.

"It's okay Kushi-hime," Minato reassured with a small smile of his own, but before any other words could be exchanged between the couple a blast obliterated the nearby forest area as they watched that Acnologia was flying around and firing small bullets of greenish white energy while looking around, like he was searching for something.

**"Humans come out or I will blow away this whole ****Island****. Come out you pathetic insects, so I can crush you like the rest of your kind! GRRRHHHHHHH!"** roared Acnologia, the Dragon of Apocalypse and kept firing bullets of energy all around.

A bullet landed right where the pair was hiding with their little offspring, but thankfully Minato again managed to use his 'Kiiroi Senko' to save his family.

"Arrgh! Why the fuck he is trying so hard to kill us?" screamed Minato in frustration when he saw Acnologia fire beams after beams in the forest, annihilating all the animals, birds and trees in the process.

"I don't know Min-koi but at this rate whole forest will be destroyed in matters of minutes and you can't keep using 'Kiiroi Senko'. It takes too much magic energy," Kushina articulated in frustration. She clutched Naruto tightly when a humongous explosion caused a tremor. This blast was even bigger than the one which had annihilated the whole village.

"Kushina," Minato called out calmly, surprising Kushina as he doesn't call her by her name usually.

"You run away with Naruto and don't look back. I will hold it here as long as I can. I think you should be able to get away from the Island. I will catch up with you afterwards," Minato explained while grinning widely at Kushina.

**SLAP!**

Minato touched his cheek slightly and winced as it stung badly. He looked up into Kushina's eyes and flinched when he saw 'What the fuck was that' look on her face.

"How dare you even suggest that? What do you think of me? Some low life woman who will run away? Leaving her husband to face his death? You will catch on afterward? Like hell you will you bastard!" screamed Kushina as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Kushina I know what you mean but I can stall it for an hour or two with my speed and it will be enough for you to get away with our Naruto. We can't be selfish Kushina, you have to do this for our son," Minato tried to reason with his emotional wife in hopes of making her obey him.

"Forget it Minato. Naruto is the most precious thing for me in this world but you are the one who gave me all this. Your love, honor of being your wife and the honor of being the mother of this wonderful child. Without you my life has no meaning. You should better clean your ears and listen to me carefully. We will fight that bastard, and we will blow him into bits," Kushina said without a speck of doubt in her voice as she stared at Acnologia who finally spotted them and landed in front of them with a menacing grin on his face.

"Kushi-chan, are you out of your mind? We can't slay a fucking dragon. You were just being emotional just like I was a few moments ago. You have to run away for our baby or I will never forgive you," Minato pleaded in desperation.

"Min-koi, do you remember that I said the exact same words to you, when you battled Master Madara? He appeared to be untouchable, but at the end you prevailed over him and saved me from his clutches. You were only nineteen year old back then, full of foolish ideals at that time but now you are my man with many times the power you had back then. I asked you a question. How? How could you defeat someone as strong as him, someone whom I thought to be invincible? Do you remember what you said to me Minato," Kushina questioned, and looked up into Minato's wide eyes with determination while Acnologia studied them both in curiosity.

"You said your heart was at the right place and you fought to protect your most precious person. That person was me," Kushina said softly while gazing into Minato's eyes lovingly.

"So Minato, I won't lose because you and Naru-chan are both precious to me. I will win for you and our son, and I won't run away even if you hate me forever. I will not lose my most precious person," she exclaimed, with determination, confidence and confined power in her unwavering orbs.

Minato smiled slightly. "Damn I married a freaking hot headed woman," he exclaimed.

"Do I hear you complaining?" Kushina questioned; an eyebrow raised in an inquisitive manner.

"No bloody way! I won't have you any other way," the blonde answered with a grin as he tied Naruto on his back with the help of the orange blanket.

"Good because I am not letting anyone have you," Kushina said with a seductive smirk of her own while she began to place ruins around Naruto so, he won't be thrown off his father's back during the battle.

**"Body link Shiki,"** she exclaimed while creating a barrier on Minato's back so, that any attack won't harm Naruto even if the somehow stupid dragon got a lucky shot on her husband's back.

"Thanks for waiting, now it's time to kick your ass," Kushina exclaimed loudly with a big grin plastered on her face.

"We will show you the terror of the power that can even **Slay Gods**," Minato announced as both he and Kushina began to radiate tremendous amount of magical power, inducing the Acnologia to grin in amusement.

**"You humans are interesting. You are better than most weaklings I faced but your puny power is nothing compared to my might. ARRGGGHHHHH!" **roared the Acnologia as he toppled all the trees around him in the process, but much to his annoyance both humans were standing with infuriating smirks on their faces.

"What was that? Don't tell me that was best you can do you puny little birdie?" Kushina taunted while the temperature around her began to drop dramatically, white fog started to cover her body while Minato and Naruto both were enveloped in a blinding golden light.

**"GGRRRAHHAAHHH!"** roared the humongous black dragon, and brought his large sharp claws on them in attempts to tear them into shreds. The area of impact was blown into pieces but there was no one to be found.

The dragon began to look around for any sign of the god slayers when Kushina suddenly came into his field of vision.

**"Ice Goddess Region – Death"** Kushina screamed, and her whole body began to glow in blinding silver light. The whole area around them began to freeze as the temperature dropped many degrees, and suddenly a large spike of ice rose from the ground right beneath the Acnologia.

Dark Dragon Acnologia saw the large spike coming, but he did nothing to stop it, and arrogantly let the puny attack bounce of his scale, but much to almighty Dragon's shock it actually pierced through his scale and dug in one or two feet into his belly. The attack wounded him as he screamed in anger rather than pain.

He flew above the mortal woman and swung his large tail on the spot where she was standing when Kushina merely rolled out of the way. Before the beast could have followed her, he was cut off by Minato who appeared in front of him with a large ball of light in his left hand.

**"Light God's Giant Spiraling Sphere"** exclaimed Minato before slamming a large sphere between its eyes.

**BHOOM!**

It caused a large explosion right in middle of its face and he fell on the ground, creating a large crater while Minato appeared beside Kushina who was rushing towards the crater.

**"Humans you have earned my respect. You are the first people to wound me in the last 3 centuries, but your fate has already been sealed. You are going to DIE!**" roared Acnologia and all the wounds he received from last two attacks vanished completely. Great Dragon began to stand, but before he could have come out of the little crater Kushina froze the whole flooring and began to skate on the frozen forest floor while the mighty Dragon lost his footing and slammed face first on frozen earth and began to roar in anger.

**"Ice Goddess's Region – Prison,"** Kushina said calmly, and gathered a huge amount of magical energy in her hands before slamming her hands on the frozen earth below. The air around the Acnologia became chilly before his whole body was frozen in a sphere of ice.

"Minato this will only hold him off for 10 seconds at most!" warned Kushina, and concentrated to hold the prison intact.

"That will be enough," Minato replied with gritted teeth, and began to focus huge amounts of magical energy in his hand.

'Oh! Shit! He is breaking the prison,' Kushina cursed in her mind, and began to prepare for another spell.

'Take this bastard.'

**"Blasting ****Crystal**** of Ice Goddess"** Kushina exclaimed in her mind, and when she did so, whole prison burst up like a bomb and sent small crystals of ice all around.

**"I will destroy you! GRRAHH!"** roared the now not so mighty dragon as many of his scales got punctured by the last blast of magic ice crystal. Kushina had somehow used his own energy to create a blast which had punctured many of his scales with the ice crystals digging deep into his skin as well.

Dragon of the apocalypse began to gather the necessary energy required for his breath attack but the red headed goddess was having nothing of it, and prepared one of her faster attacks.

"No you don't you son of a dragon bitch!" roared Kushina, and a magic circle surrounded her.

**"Ice Goddess Million Needles of Death"** she called out, and instantly all the specks of ice joined together to form million needles of ice. They all shot in an instant and pierced the already punctured scales of the black dragon. Many of the needles dug deep inside the great dragon's body, injuring him like he never was as blood dripped from his wound.

**"GRRRRRRRRAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Roared the mighty dragon in a combination of pain and anger.

**'Insulting, these mere mortals dare wound me! The mighty Acnologia? Unforgivable!'**

**"GGGRRRRAAAHHHH!"** with the last mighty roar the great dragon blew away all the ice crystals around him along with any snow present in the area as he shot into the sky above. All of his wounds healing at an alarming rate.

"Oh! God damn it! What will it take to keep this thing down!" screamed Kushina in frustration, but before she could have attacked the black dragon again she was engulfed by pure golden light.

**"Light God's Heavenly Protection"** Minato said calmly and he again closed his eyes to concentrate on his next spell.

'Thanks Min-koi! This will increase my power magical power drastically,' Kushina mentally thanked her husband and readied herself to attack the blasted dragon again with her new found strength.

**"Ice Goddess ****Battle**** Armament"** Kushina called out with a battle cry and instantly she was engulfed in silver light. The blinding light ceased, and she was standing there in an armor made of pure ice. Her feet covered in solid ice till her knees, her chest area covered with ice plating stronger than any metal present on Earth. Two long spears of beautiful crafted ice were present in her hands. Pearl white wings on her back helped her to float in air. Her hairs were now tied in two long pony tails, a beautiful crown of ice adoring her overall appearance.

She truly seemed like the reincarnation of strength and beauty.

Acnologia shot many bullets of energy towards her but she quickly fazed out of sight before appearing on the left side of the great dragon. Acnologia again fired another beam of energy, but just like the last time Kushina fazed away to appear on his right side. This kept up as the dragon of the Apocalypse; Acnologia kept firing magic bullets after bullets while the redheaded goddess kept dodging his attacks without retaliating.

**"You puny human stop running away and fight like a man! (Elfman is effecting the great Dragon of Apocalypse)"**

"I am a woman you over grown retarded snake!" replied Kushina hotly, and began to gather large amounts of energy in her hands.

**"Ice Goddess Twine Spike Explosion"** Kushina exclaimed and extended her hands outward. Each hand was facing a wing of mighty dragon. Suddenly two spears that she was holding flew out from her hands and collided with Acnologia's wings.

Both of the spears dug deep in his wings before exploding much like the ice prison making the mighty dragon cry out in pain as it still kept hovering in the sky.

"That was a bad choice Dragon-chan," Kushina said with a smirk, and made some two handed signs while a magical circle appeared on Kushina's palm when she slammed her right fist on the open palm of her other hand.

**"Ice Goddess Secret Art – Sub Zero"** Kushina called out with a triumphant smirk on her face, and suddenly four large circles appeared around Acnologia's wings, flower like sculpture of ice began to spring on his wings.

Acnologia began to fall down. He tried to break the ice with his magical energy, but found it impossible...

WHAM!

...He crashed on the solid ground beneath him, creating a large crater in the process.

Acnologia quickly regained his footing, and prepared his breath attack, but this time the heaven itself crashed on him, literally. He was engulfed by a blinding pillar of light and whole island shook after the impact of the monstrous spell.

It sent tremors after tremors throughout the very core of the earth. Boulders of different sizes flew around with many splinters of woods flying around at bullet speeds. Waves of water from the nearby stream got vaporized by the immense heat generated from the impact while Kushina stood protectively in front of Minato who had his both hands raised towards the sky.

**"Light God's Heavenly Wrath – Final Judgment!"**

* * *

So, how was it? Was it good? Should I continue or not? Tell me what you think.

Question – Do you want Kushina and Minato to survive or do you want them dead? YES OR NO

Question 2- I am thinking of giving Naruto sound based powers in which he can control sound waves to create shockwaves along with illusions. But the main power of Naruto will be hidden for now so I want your opinion on the sound based magic. NO HE WON'T BE A DRAGON SLAYER!

Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend


	3. Chapter 3

**Speech **- "NTTL is great"

**Thoughts -** 'Wow! NTTL is great'

**Demon speech** - "**NTTL is great"**

**Demon thoughts - 'NTTL is great'**

**Rated -** MA+ for swearing and lemons.

**Genre **- Romance, Action, Mystery.

**I own nothing!**

**Read all the A/N please! I am re-posting this chapter because it had too many mistakes, and I changed a few things. **

**I have posted another FT X NARUTO fic, go check it out if you haven't. **

**Warning -** Graphic detailed lemons, violence, swearing (Don't expect good names for moves and attacks, I am not good with them). THIS CHAPTER IS SELF BETA'ED!

**Summary:** - Minato's ship crashed on Areinio Island, his homeland. When he was 8 he got lost in the sea and was driven away to Fiore and now when he was running away with his pregnant wife, he again crashed onto his home Island, his home which he was searching from last 17 years. Both he and Kushina are God Slayers.

* * *

**Flashback Starts**

**"Ice Goddess Secret Art – Sub Zero"** Kushina called out with a triumphant smirk on her face, and suddenly four large circles appeared around Acnologia's wings, flower like sculpture of ice began to spring on his wings.

Acnologia began to fall down. He tried to break the ice with his magical energy, but found it impossible...

WHAM!

...He crashed on the solid ground beneath him, creating a large crater in the process.

Acnologia quickly regained his footing, and prepared his breath attack, but this time the heaven itself crashed on him, literally. He was engulfed by a blinding pillar of light and whole island shook after the impact of the monstrous spell.

It sent tremors after tremors throughout the very core of the earth. Boulders of different sizes flew around with many splinters of woods flying around at bullet speeds. Waves of water from the nearby stream got vaporized by the immense heat generated from the impact while Kushina stood protectively in front of Minato who had his both hands raised towards the sky.

**"Light God's Heavenly Wrath – Final Judgment"** Minato spoke out calmly as the power of his spell died down.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

"Min-koi you are awesome," exclaimed Kushina, ecstatic by the sheer amount of power her husband wielded while Minato tried to smother his smug expression.

"You did it! We killed the fucking bastard!" Kushina celebrated, and began to kiss Minato feverishly as she still couldn't believe that they survived the whole ordeal.

**"GGRRRRAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" **The sound of the roaring beast caught their attention as they both paled in fear, and a sudden feeling of dread crept into their hearts.

"How can something survive after all that? It almost has equal amount of power needed for 10 abyss break spells!" screamed Kushina in frustration as she tried to comprehend what she was witnessing, and tried to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating. The black dragon was as new as a dragon could be.

"I think I know why he survived," Minato said with a grim countenance as they flew out of the range of another magic bullet. Kushina looked expectantly towards Minato for further elaboration. Minato sighed and pointed towards Acnologia's wings which were still frozen in the ice crystal Kushina had created before.

"EH...What that has to do with him surviving that spell?" Kushina questioned while tilting her head cutely as she landed in front of Minato.

Sighing, Minato tapped on her nose. She huffed at him, but there was a small smile creeping on her face.

"My clueless cute wife, tell me what will happen to a castle made of that ice crystal of yours if it were to get hit by Final Judgment?" Minato questioned, one eyebrow raised in an inquisitive manner.

Kushina had to think about it for a second before it dawned on her. "It should have been blown into bits," she stated monotonously. "No, it should have been completely vaporized!" Her eyes widened in sudden realization. "There's no way my spell should still be intact after getting hit by your Final Judgement."

"Well the answer is simple Kushi-hime. My spell never hit its mark. I was suspicious at first as I used a concentrated beam of energy and it shouldn't have caused such damage to the Island, but now I am certain that he repelled the spell completely and broke the tightly tied particles in the process which caused such an explosion," Minato explained.

"Kushina, we have to use a close range attack or he will keep repelling most of our attack with his tremendous magical energy," Minato commanded before calling out, **"Swords of Revealing Light"** Two swords of pure golden light appeared in his hands.

**"Ice Goddess Region" **Kushina said calmly, and the whole vicinity froze under another layer of ice.

**GGGRRRAAAHHH! **Screamed Acnologia in frustration as the couple proved to be too fast for him to land a decent and decisive blow as the redheaded unmanly bitch kept flying around at blurring speed. He was great Dragon Acnologia but his strength lies in the muscles, not in speed.

"Hahahe… phew..." Kushina panted, and inhaled as much oxygen she could. She was getting tried by using all the big spells. Her magical reserves were huge, but not that huge. She could only fire 5 or 6 more powerful spells before draining her reserves completely, but they required more than that.

Their goal was to destroy the bastard Dragon once and for all, and for that purpose she needed much more magical energy than she currently had. She was the key player. Minato's spells were humongous and vital. They were their only hope to ever defeat the monstrous black dragon, but the problem was the time required to gather enough energy without any distraction, and it was her job. Minato's spells could destroy him, dragon or not. No one could survive her husband's top three spells. Heaven themselves cringed whenever he used them.

'Damn! I need to distract the stupid son of the dragon bitch. He is keeping a tight leash on Minato. Shit!' cursed redheaded beauty mentally, and dodged another bullet of magical energy. Her plan wasn't to drag the fight. If they had known Acnologia's capability to repel spells with magical shield they would have done something about it sooner but now it was all in the past and she had to think fast.

"Hey you crow shit! What happened to you and all that manly talk, huh? Too afraid to leave my husband alone? Aw! Worry not. I won't let the big meanie hurt you," Kushina mocked the mighty dragon while grinning ear to ear.

'One, two and three dodge!' Kushina began to fly away when the mighty dragon began to chase her, and to her surprise he was gaining on her charge, even with his frozen wings.

**"Die you human insect! GGRRRRAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" **Dragon of apocalypse snarled in anger, and began to increase his speed.

'Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Come on it has to be around here!' screamed Kushina mentally while she frantically looked around for the second most divine food in all existence, only next to the holly ramen itself._'_

Where is that Ice glacier damn it!' cursed Kushina, and dodged another energy blast. 'I hope it didn't melt away by all those gigantic blasts. I don't want to eat it. It is a such great place to have sex, especially when Minato thrust his sword with extra force while he shivering in freezing temperature.' she smirked at that, and an inadvertently moan escaped from her lips as she purred in delight.

A big blast came right in front of her face, and she was too distracted to dodge it. 'Shit you dirty mind!' she cursed, and crossed her arms defensively in front of her face, her eyes closed. She thanked Minato and Naruto to be a part of her life as her whole life flashed in front of her eyes, but instead of being obliterated like she was expecting to be. She felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist and she got enveloped by calming golden light.

**"KIIROI SENKO!"**

"Kushina what the hell are you doing?" Kushina flinched at the incensed voice of Minato, but she knew that she had it coming after her little stunt there.

"Sorry Min-koi I got distracted there for a second," Kushina replied while chuckling sheepishly, and scratched the side of her face. But instead of more scolding she was expecting Minato enclosed her in his arms in a bone crushing hug.

"Be careful. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you," Minato enunciated in an almost broken tone, making Kushina curse herself for her stupidity as she felt guilty for troubling Minato.

"Sorry Min-koi. I was just thinking about the west glacier and ..-" Kushina began to apologize but was swiftly cut off by a wide eyed Minato.

"Oh damn it! Why didn't I think of that before? Kushina you are a genius," Minato exclaimed in joy, and crushed his lips against her while they both along with little Naruto disappeared in golden light just in time as the area they were standing was blown into bits a second later by greenish white beam.

Minato broke away from kiss leaving slightly dazed Kushina with flushed cheeks. Minato chuckled at her dazed expression while Kushina huffed cutely, and her blush intensified.

"Kushina no more daydreaming, glacier is just a mile away from here. I purposely teleported us here at some distance to give you some time to eat and replenish your energy. I will hold him here for a minute or two, so go and eat," Minato explicated, and commanded with at most authority in his voice. Kushina nodded in acknowledgment as she knew that Minato won't order her around if it wasn't necessary.

"Take care and don't get yourself killed," Kushina ordered him sternly before planting a chaste kiss on his lips and flew away towards the west glacier. 'Now she is the one to talk,' Minato thought with a small smile, but his smile turned upside down into a scowl when he heard the sound he came to detest most.

**"You think you can run away from me you puny human insect. Graaaahhhhhh!" **Black blue dragon screamed in anger as he flew towards the blonde man at full speed while the former Great Saint Wizard narrowed his frosty blue eyes in anger and irritation.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up!" screamed Minato before curling his fingers to make a solid fist, and it began to glow in pure golden color while the dragon cautiously halt in his charge, and began to gather energy for his breath attack, but Minato was having nothing of it.

"No you don't! **Light Gods Shot Gun" **Minato roared with the thriving voice, and pumped out his glowing fist towards the black dragon. Thousands of little bullets of golden energy flew out from his fist, and caught the mighty dragon off guard as he was startled by the sheer number and the speed of the light bullets.

**"Aaarrrggghhhh!" **shrieked Acnologia in pain as he was overwhelmed by the Minato's spell. Minato played smart, and decreased the speed of the bullets. He decided to stall the mighty dragon instead of inflicting damage on him, and his spell began to push back the dark mage's pet dragon.

"Come on Kushina! I can't keep this up for long; I don't have that kind of stamina!" shouted Minato as he began to feel the strain of the spell catching up to him.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kushina**

"What we have here? My most favorite snow-chan," Kushina exclaimed in delight while _glacier's sweat dropped_. She began to lick her lips, and some drool escaped from the side of her mouth.

"Thank you for the meal," She uttered enthusiastically before inhaling deeply. At began nothing happened, but she kept inhaling and suddenly after a few seconds later a large magical circle appeared above the humongous glacier and cracks began to materialize on icy surfaces.

Kushina kept inhaling while the glacier of solid ice transformed into pure white snow, and the snow began to float up before completely vanished as sliver blue magical circle absorbed it. Another small magical circle emerged in front of Kushina's mouth, and she began to moan in delight when light blue magical energy entered into her mouth. She marveled by the intoxicating texture. She finished shortly with a big satisfied grin plastered on her face, and patted her stomach in satisfaction, but her grin vanished and her expression hardened when she heard Minato's voice along with Acnologia's battle cry.

"I am coming Min-koi," She shouted before phasing out in blue white blur.

* * *

**With Minato**

Minato heard the echo of his wife's voice and ceased his assault, but he was forced to use his 'KIIROI SENKO' again when he saw the gigantic black dragon in front of him. He barely dodged the blow which could have been fatal.

'Damn! It's not good; his anger is fueling his power,' Minato cursed mentally as a frown materialized on his face because of constant aggression in Acnologia's assaults. He was no fool he knew that the dragon wasn't on his peak condition, as he wasn't challenged in a long time and they mostly caught him off guard with their God slayer magic or otherwise they wouldn't be able to harm the creature of such high magnitude of magical power. Acnologia wasn't just some simple Dragon. He was on even in a higher class than the elemental dragons and was just little below the power of Dragon king, if the rumors and stories were true.

**"Ice Goddess Region - Diamond Dust**" called out a very familiar voice. "It's about damn time Kushi-chan." Minato exhaled in relief while the whole sky was covered with the razor sharp ice dust particles which were harder than the diamond itself and the enraged dragon was in the midst of all that.

'Minato are you listening to me?' Kushina questioned through the mental link they shared.

**'**Yes Koi I am listening but why are you using such high level magic in situation like this?**' **Minato questioned little sarcastically, making Kushina huff and she struck out her tongue.

'Listen I want you to blast him near the ice crystal, and then I want you to stay out till you see his body again. Oh! Gather some power will you? I want you to blast him into oblivion,' Kushin commanded while she mentally sends him the image of_ a roasted dragon._ Minato chuckled at the childish nature of his wife before disappearing in golden light.

**'These humans are infuriating! Like these small spells will keep me down. I have fought mage ten times stronger than both of them combined,' **Acnologia thought arrogantly before he flew out of the cloud of razor sharp ice particles. But some of them entered in his ultra sensitive eyes, almost blinding him for a second. And that second of distraction was all Minato needed. He appeared behind the vulnerable backside of the mighty dragon with an exquisite glob of golden light, and he slammed the glob of rapidly spinning light on his back. Blasting the black dragon toward an airborne Kushina who quickly got out of the way as she pensively saw the humongous dragon flying or rather hurled towards the remain of the once beautiful glacier.

"Well that was fast," Kushina muttered sarcastically as she wondered how her husband could do everything with so much precision.

Kushin quickly flew in striking distance of dragon's already abused backside. The black dragon was having difficulties in flying because of the ice caged wings and Minato's light spiral ball had struck right on the center of his back.

**"Ice Goddess Region - Diamond Dust Storm" **Kushina exclaimed. She showed no mercy to the blasted dragon of apocalypse and blew out the storm of molecules sized razor sharpen ice particles on his already abused back. Acnologia mighty as he may be but he could be conquered and Kushina proved it as the legendary dragon crashed on the snowy body below him with an audible **Thud!**

**"Aaaarrrggghhhhhhhh!" **Legendary dragon almost whimpered in pain as his back was the one of the most sensitive spot in his anatomy, the crazy red headed bitch had pierced his scales quite deep and it was one of the place where wounds healing rate was slower.

Kushina saw that Acnologia's was in pain vulnerable state and decided to take full advantage of it as she began to chant, "Goddess off ice give me strength to fight evil. Tide of west. Wind that never rest. Light of Moon. Goddess Kaguya, answer my call, pass your judgment and show your wrath!"Kushina could have used the spell without the chanting, but she did it to bind the snow with the magical flow of nature to increase its power.

**"Ice Goddess Avalanche" **Kushina exclaimed, and immediately Acnologia was assaulted and buried under the thousands of ton snow which was magically powered up to freeze anything by just mere contact.

Kushina didn't waste a single second as she knew that Acnologia would blast his way out if he had too. So, without taking any unnecessary risk, she began to prepare her next gigantic spell but this time without any chanting.

She crossed her arms and a magical circle appeared right below her. The wind got chillier if that was even possible. Her whole armor began to glow in the pure sliver light, and finally after a few seconds, she slammed her both open palms on the snowy field below her.

**"Ice Goddess Secret Art – Sub Zero Annihilation" **She screamed while glowing with power, her both arms pouring a huge amount of magic in Ice beneath her. The results were instantaneous as the painful howl of the mighty Acnologia could be heard throughout the now empty Island.

Pressure on each millimeter was immense as the ice was contracted thousandth time from its original size, enclosing the mighty dragon in the compressed crystal of Ice. Density of snow increased tremendously and as a result the pressure per cube meter increased beyond imagination. Acnologia felt like all his bones and scales were crushed into powder while his body was turned into paste.

Acnologia immediately began to imitate the magical energy to break his painful binds but Kushina wasn't finished yet.

"When you will learn? Not to underestimate the power of my magic and spells," Kushina shouted, and immediately slammed her left fist on the open palm of her right hand and called out, **"Blasting ****Crystal**** of Ice Goddess!"**

**"BOOOOMMM!**

The blast was many times stronger than the last time; the Ice crystal Kushina used was the same one she used to enclose his wings so, the results were devastating.

Shattered shards of crystal dug so deep inside his gigantic structure that the mighty dragon began to sway. His steps sluggish, eyes unfocused, wings fallen on sides helplessly. His head dropped in almost submission.

"Wow! Kushina is brutal as ever." Minato smirked devilishly as he saw the state bastard dragon was in after the last spell of his brutish and devilishly sexy wife. He wasted no time as he instantaneously vanished in golden light and appeared in front of Acnologia with his two light sabers in thrusting position, inclined right in the slashing course to the great apocalypse dragon's heart which wasn't protected by any kind of scale or magical energy field.

**"Light God's Twin Sword Blast" **Minato screamed before ramming the both swords in the heart of Acnologia. Swords pierced the legendary dragon's heart. His eyes lost the white freakish glow while two light pillars came out tearing his backside.

For a moment both thought that it was over. "Yes finally we won.. -" Kushina's celebration cry was taken over by the mighty roar of Acnologia who had a murderous glint in his eyes.

**"Humans I will show you the true might of a dragon. I WILL SHOW YOU MY REAL POWER!" **Mighty dragon of apocalypse at that moment appeared invincible as he was engulfed in blinding white grayish pillar of light. Wave of huge tainted magic passed over the fighting couple even the sleeping Naruto whimpered in fright as the evil magical energy passed over him and he was very near the source of vile energy along with his father who flew away in distance to stop the feeling of dread and death from breaking his resolve.

'Motherfucking son of the dragon bitch! You cocksucker over grown garden snake! Why don't you just screw yourself and leave us alone!' screamed Kushina in frustration, but she refrained from saying it out aloud and kept her colorful language inside her mind as she didn't want Minato on her back again.

Suddenly, Acnologia's claw began to glow with darkish magical energy and he literally vanished from the couple's eyesight.

**"DIE!**" The great dragon roared as he suddenly was in front of Minato with his claw in slashing course with Minato's airborne body, but luckily Minato had just finished his latest spell as he called out, "**God Slayer Art - Divine Pearl Lance!"**

A lance made of pure white light appeared in Minato's hands, and just at the right moment as well as Acnologia swung his large claw and attempted to tear Minato into shreds. Glowing claws sharper than the sharpest swords present descended upon the son father duo but fortunately Minato managed to bring divine lance in between the sharp claws and himself, but even after the holy power to nullify all evil, divine lance wasn't meant to take the brute force behind the attack as Minato went sailing through the air for several hundred meters before roughly crashing on the icy ground beneath.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Cried out Minato in pain as he flipped back and landed on his face first on the ground. He skidded several meters on the icy field before his head slammed onto a large boulder, but he was glad that he did so, as he knew that if he would have landed on his back, rune magic would have transferred all the damage to Kushina's body as she had placed a self scarifying protection spells on baby Naruto who was tightly secured on his back.

Kushina saw her husband being smacked into a boulder like a rag doll, and boy she was infuriated beyond belief especially with Minato for flipping at the last moment. 'Self sacrificing fool!' cursed Kushina as she saw blood pouring out of Minato's skull in heavy quantity.

**"DIE GRRAHHH!" **The legendary dragon of the apocalypse who was dead set to annihilate them roared before swinging his now fully recovered wings which were glowing black with the dark magical energy. Kushina saw that Minato wasn't in shape to dodge the attack as he was still dazed by the last impact.

She quickly appeared in front of Minato and Naruto while shouting out, **"Embrace of Ice Goddess!"**

She along with her little family was covered by the 'Mother Nature' herself. An arm like structure grew out of icy field and took them in its protective embrace. Kushina stood protectively in front of Minato who was chanting some spell.

**"Light God's Healing Flash" **Minato said calmly while his hands gained a greenish yellow glow. He placed his on all the cuts and bruises and in seconds they disappeared like they weren't even there, but his attention was quickly drawn to struggling Kushina. She was gritting her teeth in concentration while her Ice goddess armor began to crumble away under the intense pressure of Acnologia's dark magical energy.

'Oh Shit! 'Goddess Embrace' uses power of battle armament and in return it constantly drains away its user's power,' Minato thought in panic as he saw his wife struggling to hold the defensive spell but was relieved to see her still standing as the last wave of dark energy passed over them. She was gasping for much needed air, her whole armor faded away leaving her in the kimono she was wearing earlier.

"Minato what the heck was that? Don't take unnecessary damage for my sake damn it!" Yelled Kushina angrily and bonked Minato on his now healed head.

"Ouch! Sorry, but it was the only way or you might be caught off guard by his wing attack," Minato explained in a whining tone inducing Kushina to huff as she also saw the logic behind her husband's statement.

She was too close too dragon and would have been caught off guard by his wing attack, if she were to be distracted by her injuries for even a second as the dragon was initially aiming at her. He may have ultimately saved her life but she still didn't like the fact that Minato was hurt by the whole thing.

"Hime! He is coming!" warned Minato with urgency in his voice as he saw the hideous creature right in front of them.

**"Light God's Blessings – Boost" **Minato called out, and unlike others it was a protection and energy boosting spell. Kushina was suddenly engulfed in bright golden light. The spell has increased Kushina already massive reserves more and gave her a new boost of energy as she felt better than new.

"Kushi-chan I have already gathered the necessary magical energy needed for my next offensive spell. Let's double team this motherfucker bastard," Minato voice boomed with hatred. Kushina just grinned as she thought about the colorful language Minato had just used.

"On it Koi," Kushina exclaimed when she saw the massive structure of the dragon of the apocalypse just mere feet away.

"**Ice Goddess Blizzard" **Kushina yelled, a big magical circle appeared beneath her as she clapped her hands together and suddenly out of nowhere a blizzard of white snow struck the dumbfounded dragon that was too surprised by the sudden occurrence of blizzard to dodge it. He was flung back with tremendous vigor, but the legendary beast quickly gained his footing and roared in anger.

The roar was so powerful that all the snow from the blizzard flung away from his path but the great dragon once again underestimated the craziness of the human beings he was battling with as they appeared right in front of him.

Acnologia saw the opening and plunged on them with his jaw wide open. He tried to eat them alive by crushing them with his massive teeth but the plan backfired as the god slayer couple had something completely different in their dubious mind. They both inhaled deeply while golden and silver magical circle appeared in front of Minato's and Kushina's mouth respectively.

**"Ice Goddess/Light God...Bellow!" **Kushina and Minato shouted simultaneously as Kushina send the tornado of the sharpest Ice crystal towards the incoming dragon along with a pure beam of golden light that Minato fired, but before hitting their mark both spells crashed into one another. For a moment it seemed like the both spells had canceled out each other.

"**Unison Raid! Golden Ice Storm!"**

* * *

**Sorry guys because of some circumstances I am forced to split this chapter into two parts, but worry not I will post the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Written by NarutoTheTrueLegend.**


	4. Iced Shell!

Speech - "NTTL is great."

**Thoughts - **'Wow! NTTL is great.'

**Demon speech - "NTTL is great."**

**Demon thoughts - 'NTTL is great.'**

**Rated **- MA+ for swearing and lemons.

**Genre **- Romance, Action, Mystery.

**Summary: - **Minato's ship crashed on Areinio Island, his homeland. When he was 8 he got lost in the sea and was driven away to Fiore and now when he was running away with his pregnant wife, he again crashed onto his home Island, his home which he was searching from last 17 years. Both he and Kushina are God Slayers.

* * *

**"Ice Goddess/Light God...Bellow" **Kushina and Minato shouted simultaneously as Kushina send the tornado of the sharpest Ice crystal towards the incoming dragon along with a pure beam of golden light that Minato fired, but before hitting their mark both spells crashed into one another. For a moment it seemed like the both spells had canceled out each other.

"**Unison Raid! Golden Ice Storm" **Kushina and Minato roared simultaneously, and both spells combined to make a new much more powerful spell. The newly formed unison raid headed straight towards the black blue dragon with a new found vigor, and not before long it crashed on the massive structure of the legendary dark dragon. The force behind the attack was so great that mighty beast was hurled on the remains of the once ice glacier, and crashed on the hard ice with audible **THUD!**

Many of his scale got punctured again by the god slayer duo, but the mighty Acnologia wasn't one to be shown up as he quickly got up on his feet and frantically began to look around in hopes of catching the glimpses of the slippery god slayer duo.

"Over here," Kushina shouted, catching his attention. The redheaded was standing in the middle of a blue sliver magical circle and the air around her was getting chillier with each passing second. The great dragon of apocalypse decided to intervene with whatever redheaded was planning as her spells always involved a bleeding black dragon with punctured limbs.

**"GGGRRRAAAHHH!" **The black dragon roared before lunging forward with open jaw but before he could have successfully eaten the redheaded bitch. Ice goddess cried out,** "Ice Goddess Winter Grove!"**

A garden of snow made flower formed around him and kept extending till a whole mile was covered in red crystal like ice flower bed. Crystal began to freeze him along with anything left in battle field. But Acnologia was having nothing of it as he broke his bounds and flew several meters away from the danger, but the mighty dragon made a small miss calculation; he forgets to add the Minato.

**"Light God's Divine Slash" **Minato shouted, and appeared right in front of Acnologia's human sized left eye. He slashed the big white orb with the god slayer enhanced magic. The humongous dragon dropped on the ground like a leaf and began to thrash around in unimaginable pain.

Howls after howls of pain escaped from his now wide open jaw. The human had attacked his most vulnerable part; his eyes and now he was in a world of pain, even with the enhanced healing his left eye would take at least a few minutes to heal, and not to mention the unbearable pain the human had inflicted upon him.

**"GGGRRRAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **Acnologia kept whimpering in pain, and paid no heed to Kushina who was up to something big.

"Big mistake crybaby!" Shouted Kushina as she suddenly began to glow with magical energy, and a huge magical circle appeared right beneath her feet. She slammed her right fist with the left fist in front of her chest making her chest jiggle.

Her kimono was now flying around a bit (Read: A Lot), and her large wide plump ass was visible along with her long shapely legs. Her modesty was barely covered by a ruby red thong. The sexily divine view of his goddess exposed flesh almost made Minato to lose concentration. He wiped the drool off and began to concentrate again.

**"One Horned White Whale" **Kushina called out calmly and a white whale which was a tenth the size of the black dragon appeared out of thin air. She flings it, and smashed it on him making him stumble a bit, but it was just a mere distraction Kushina created to gather the necessary amount of magical energy for her next spell.

Her whole body was engulfed in blinding red demon like aura while all the crystal present in the vicinity began to glow red with the magical energy.

"Try to break the creation of this ice you overgrown garden snake!" screamed Kushina before crossing both her arms in front of her impressive bust. Her finger nails drew blood out of her palms and drops of blood landed on the magic circle; the red magical circle went dark black.

**"Ice Goddess Forbidden Art: Heavenly Grace" **Kushina cried out, and her eyes color switched from soft violet to ruby red, her hair color also changed transformed from fiery red to perfect silver, her bust sized increased from a DD to a large E along with her now even wider booty. Meanwhile Minato began to curse his erected member as he tried not to drool at the magnificent sight presented in front of his hungry eyes.

**"Ice Goddess Forbidden Art: Twin Blood Dragon Snowstorm" **Kushina exclaimed with so much power and authority that it send shivers in the spine of the legendary black Dragon. He quickly tried to regain his footing but was a second too late as all the ice melted into a single creation of red ice crystal which later split into two humongous Chinese dragons with frosty glowing blue eyes. Both dragons were easily bigger than the great dragon himself. (Imagine Hyonimaru from bleach just in red color and much bigger)

Acnologia began to prepare his next move but was caught off guard by the sheer speed of Ice make animated dragons when they bolted right on him in an instant without giving him any chance to counter their attack. They wrapped around his massive structure and buried their fangs deep in his neck.

**"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" **Roared Acnologia as he tried to struggle against them with all his might, but much to his surprise they didn't budge an inch; instead tightened even more. Black Dragon began to struggle with all his might but no avail and he succumbed to his fate and crashed to the ground beneath face first.

He tried to push his bounds with his magical energy while the twin blood red dragons kept him tied up. They began to soak up all the vile magical energy from his body, but Acnologia's eyes widen in sudden realization when he saw the smirk on Kushina's now pale white skinned face.

"Bye! Bye! Dragon-chan," Kushina exclaimed enthusiastically while she waved her hand in his direction. She was standing besides Minato, and he was shimmering with golden light. He had his eyes closed in deep concentration, and waves of tremendous magical energy were pouring out from him by mind-boggling magnitude.

A humongous golden magical ring of light was floating right above his head. His hands were clapped together like he was praying and all of a sudden he opened his eyes but instead of deep blue they were of a unique teal color. His hair got spikier and stood at a gravity defying angle while a deep golden aura surrounding him with occasional sparks of white lightning passing through the magical light surrounding him. (Gohan Super Saiyan 2 form on Minato)

**"Light God's Forbidden Art – Heavenly Grace!"**

Mighty dragon felt the enormous amount of magical energy and it was coming from the blonde headed mortal. Now it wasn't about killing them; it was about killing them without getting killed in the process. After centuries the mighty Acnologia felt terrified by someone.

**'I have been using only 1/3 of my whole power as master Zaref forbid me to use more than that against any human ant, but master forgive me, I have to break the seal or otherwise my existence will be at stake,' **Acnologia thought, and tried to decide his next course of action to survive this perilous situation. He came to a final conclusion as he began to radiate tremendous amount of magical energy. A black dome of magical energy surrounded his body, but the 'Red Ice Make: Chinese Dragons' kept eating away his power.

"Minato what the fuck is happening? How come his energy suddenly increased so much?" Kushina shouted worriedly as she tried to concentrate her energy so, the mighty dragon won't break through the binding of her unbreakable crystal dragons.

"I was suspicious but now I am sure," Minato said in serious business tone. Kushina turned around with an eyebrow raised in an inquisitive manner. "Just think Kushina; there were much more powerful and stronger mage than us, and one of them must have faced him so, how come we are able to keep up with him?" Minato questioned.

The realization quickly dawned on Kushina's mind as she processed the new piece of information, "he was holding back the whole time… And now he is showing his true strength," Kushina said in monotone, and her whole world collapsed.

"But don't worry; he is too late NOW! He can't win," Minato reassured hastily when he saw his wife's crestfallen face and all that time his joined hands kept glowing.

"It's ready," Minato said with a grin. He slowly opened up his palms, and there it was; a small ball golden light energy floating between his hands. He brought the small flicker of light to his chest level and began to pour a tremendous amount of magnificent golden light energy in the tiny orb of golden light.

**"GRRRAAAHHH!" **Acnologia screamed in frustration, and unleashed his whole power but was still unable to break his bonds so, he did the next best thing. Instead of breaking his bonds which the nuisance bitch had created; he focused his energy in his wings and got satisfying result when they popped around from their bonds. He immediately shot up and began to float upward.

'Oh! Fucking Shit!' swore Kushina inside her head when she saw the blasted black dragon flying away. She tried to bring down the now airborne dragon, but much to her horror she saw the waves of dark energy pushing against her red ice crystal made dragons which were supporting some major spider web like cracks.

'No fucking way! They are unbreakable for kami's sake!'Kushina watched in horror as the might dragon finally angled his open jaw towards them and a huge magical circle appeared right in front of him.

"Minato!" screamed Kushina in terror when she saw the amount of magical energy Acnologia was gathering, and despite her best efforts the dragon of apocalypse wasn't budging an inch.

"Kushina on the count of three," Minato ordered as he finally lifted up the pure Sphere of light energy, but the strain was visible on his face. He cringed under the intense pressure and somehow brought the baseball size ball of concentrated mass energy in front of his face.

"1!" Minato screamed, and the area around him began to deform; a large crater formed beneath him while Kushina began to glow red with magical energy...

"2!" Minato somehow squeaked out as he was now tying to stay standing under the immense pressure. Golden drop of sweat was flying from his body due exertion. His face was twisted in pain, he was biting his lower lip so hard that he almost drew blood and trepidation was visible on his once calm face. Crater's size kept mounting and tremors began to turn the whole place upside down.

"3!" Minato screamed, and somehow blasted the globe of ludicrous mass energy towards the mighty dragon.

**"Light God's Forbidden Art – God Particle Fusion Bomb" **Minato roared, and fired off his most powerful offensive spell.

**"Final Breath of Chaos**" Acnologia roared, and pushed all his energy in his best attack which was more than enough to blow Whole Island into smithereens. The darkest beam of black energy came forth from his open jaw and headed straight towards the small flickering orb of energy.

Two humongous attacks collided in the middle of the air but much to the surprise of the final beast of the apocalypse; the small ball of energy expanded instantaneously and began to push his dark beam back instantly. It almost consumed his whole body, but at the last moment he clogged the light bomb from consuming him, and it bunged just right in front of his face.

Whole Island began to shake under the intense assault of magical energy as the two titanic spells began to grind against each other in a battle of dominance, and all that happened in just under a second.

Minato knew the energy contained by ball wasn't limitless and powerhouse like Acnologia would eventually push his monstrous spell back, but he had his trump card; his wife beside him.

"Any time Kushi-chan," Minato called out his wife with a smirk on his face, and began to gather some of his the remaining energy.

"On it darling," Kushina replied, and slammed her both fists on the magical circles floating in front of her. 'It's third time already!' thought Kushina before finally using her most beloved technique.

**"Ice Goddess Twin Blasting Dragons" **Kushina exclaimed loudly.

**BOOM**!

Somewhere in the sky the crystal Dragon surrounding Acnologia exploded with such vitality that he almost lost his consciousness along with few limbs, but much too Kushina's surprise a dark shield of energy materialized in front of Acnologia, and began to shove the Fusion bomb back while gravely injured dragon tried to remain conscious under the colossal mugging.

"Hehehe..I knew it," Minato exclaimed happily as he slammed his open palms together and called out,** "Light God's Heavenly Light"**

For a second nothing happened, and it seemed like the spell had failed but then abruptly sky splits up. All the black clouds vanished, and all the stars began to glitter along with the moon. Firefly sized sparkles of white light illuminated the whole sky.

All small flickering orbs of light coupled as one and created the beam of whitest light which swiftly descended upon Acnologia.

Light beam touched the black barrier and dispelled it like it wasn't even there, and then it smashed on the injured dragon of apocalypse, Acnologia along with Fusion bomb. A strident explosion took place as Fusion bomb absorbed the white light and detonated on face of Acnologia.

**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"**

**"Ice Shield**" Kushina cried out as she appeared in front of a panting Minato who was too exhausted to even defend himself, he was way past his limits.

'What an ingenious plan. He used the Shiroi no Hikari to destroy all the evil energy and at the same time recharged his previous spell to such high degree,'Kushina thought in astonishment as she was stunned beyond belief by the battle prowess and ingenuity of her husband. She desperately tried to refrain herself from kissing her worn out husband while whole sky lit up in bright golden color as the explosion tore the whole place apart. Shock waves after shock waves passed over the whole Island, but luckily she had enough energy to hold up the gigantic Ice shield to shield themselves from the flying boulders, sands, splinter of wood and tremendous amount of heat generated by the gargantuan explosion.

After a few seconds when the last beam of energy passed away. Kushina slowly lowered the Ice shield she was holding up and began to sweat profusely. She almost collapsed from exhaustion, but Minato appeared beside her and caught her falling form in his strong arms. He settled her in his laps as he also flabby landed on his butt; too exhausted to even move.

Kushina snuggled her nose in his bare chest as the whole front side of his shirt melted away when he was powering up. "Minato is Naru-chan okay?" Kushina questioned tiredly as she tried to stand up but found it impossible as her whole body began to ache in pain.

"Doesn't worry Kushi-chan your runes never fails," Minato reassured, and illicitly look away.

"Sorry, I inflicted such injuries on you if I had better control over my magical energy this wouldn't have happened. I am sorry," Minato said guiltily. Kushina frowned. It was true that all the damage and immense heat Minato generated was relocated on her body because of the body link Shiki she used, but they had no other choice in the matter.

She was marveled by the control Minato possessed over his transformation as she didn't even have half of the control over her magic in comparison to what Minato had over his. Most of her energy was drained in keeping Acnologia tied; a task which she almost failed and they only succeeded because of Minato's efforts.

"Min-koi please doesn't say such thing! You perfectly know that I don't even have the same control you possess over your transformation, and I spent most of my energy in last spells. So, the damage I received from Shiki has nothing to do with my now magical energy drain state. The one who is at fault is me not you. If it wasn't for you we would have been vaporized along with the whole Island. I wasn't even able to keep him from charging his attack. So, please forgive me for my incapability. I was useless..- Kushina was cut off by Minato who kissed her passionately which Kushina returned with equal infatuation.

"Kushina you are so innocent. You were far away from useless. You literally tore him apart so many times that I had no fear left in me. You provided all those opportunities for me to strike and to cast my strongest spells. I couldn't have done it without you, so stop feeling useless. Your last spell kept him from charging his final spell to his maximum potential. You forced him to fire his dark beam only at 60 percent power. You also used the last bits of your energy to make the twin dragons explode when his beam began to over power my spell. Be proud! You literally dragged the bastard in his grave even with all your injuries, and not to mention that you protected us from the aftermaths of my own spell," Minato explained calmly with a serene expression on his face as he lovingly gazed upon her beautiful face.

"We are still alive only because of you," Minato finally said without leaving any room for argument as kept gazing at his wife's adorable pale skinned face.

Kushina's mood instantaneously brightened up when she saw the logic and adoration in her husband's words. She smiled brightly and snuggled in bare chest again. "You right I kicked his puny dragon ass! I am So Badass!" exclaimed Kushina happily inducing Minato to chuckle lightly at her childishness.

They survived the disaster after all. Now they only had to find a way to get away from the half blown Island. Council would surely look up into this matter no matter how far they were. This amount of Magic could be felt over thousands of miles by the sensory system magical council had.

"Yes Kushi-hime you are my most badass girl, but now we have to get away. We don't know when the council will come to investigate the whole thing, and I don't think the Island will hold up for long," Minato said softly inhaling the scent of his wife's hair, but he still wasn't able to hide the pain when he said the last part.

"Min-koi...It's going to be okay. I know the pain of losing something and we will get through this together. You already killed that bastard dragon so, please don't hurt yourself more," Kushina pleaded in a soft voice while tenderly stroking Minato's scalp as he silently mourn for the loss of his family, friends and all those kind untainted people.

"It's okay Kushina I think these babies will be sufficient to ease my pain," Minato said in a teasing voice while he snaked his arms around and gave her big jugs a firm squeeze. Kushina moaned in pleasure.

"Yes I think you're right I need more practice in this form. Hmmm…much more practice," Kushina moaned out as she nibbled on his ears.

Minato shivered in delight but a sudden question popped up in his head. "Kushina it's a great idea but how come you are still in this form? I ran out of it as soon as I lost the necessary amount magical energy to hold it?" Minato questioned in wonder as Kushina smiled brightly.

"Aw! You don't like it?" Kushina teased with a devilish smirk while exposing her cleavage till her pink aureole was visible, but her nipples were still hidden. Minato groaned in frustration as Kushina toyed with him.

Kushina giggled at the cute expression of Minato. "Min-koi my form doesn't disappear for two hour energy or no energy. But despite being able to maintain this form physically; I can't keep up the magical energy up like you can. Your last two spells had 5 more energy than my whole body can produce," Kushina explained while moaning slightly as Minato snaked one his hand under her Kimono.

He groped her plump ass while his other hand was twisting her now exposed right pink nipple, and some milk was leaking out from her nipple under the expert assault of Minato's skillful fingers.

"Hmmmm...Minato stops that we have to get away and I also have to feed Naruto," Kushina said while moaning and tried to pry away her husband's wandering hands.

"I am also exhausted. Won't you feed me, too?" Minato whined teasingly.

"Min.. -" A sudden roar of pain startled her.

**"GGGRRRAAAHHH...Humans get ready to be obliterated from existence."**

"NO! NO FREAKING WAY! Not after THAT! It was my strongest spell for kami's sake!" Minato stared wide eyed at the huge figure looming over the sky above them as the dust finally settled down.

The mighty dragon was fully healed except of the large gash on his chest and the numerous slash marks on his face. His one eye was completely closed and the scars weren't healing indicating that they would stay with mighty one eyed dragon as long he exists.

**"Human you fought bravely. You made me use all of magical energy. I was forced to use a good portion of my life span in order to survive. You scared me forever. You took away one of my eyes. You humiliated me but I am honored to fight with you. You are not strongest mage I have faced but you definitely are the most determine, fearless and cunning ones. Your magic is the most destructive of them all. Your spell hurt me even more than the spells of other dragons I fought. You two are truly wielder of the power of gods. Even after spending so much of my life span I wasn't able to regain any strength. I only have about 1/8 of my total power. You have my respect, but sadly this is your end.**" Dragon of the Apocalypse, the mighty Acnologia bowed in respect while the God slayer couple stared dumbfounded at the turns of events as they tried to think something quickly.

'I have nothing left in me,' Minato thought in horror as he watched Acnologia to gather magical energy slowly. Slowly but surely a dark sphere of energy formed in front of Acnologia's jaw. It had an enormous amount of confined power not as much as his previous attack but quite close.

Minato could do nothing except to watch as the black dragon gathered magical energy required for the final blow. He was completely lost.

'The reason I choose to stay and fight was that I know I can beat him if something like this were to happen. But I wish that it didn't come to this, but it was the only reason I stayed and fight despite putting Naruto in danger. I have to use that spell!' thought Kushina with a solemn expression as she felt a sudden rush of energy through her worn out body.

Minato got startled when his wife suddenly jumped away from his protective embrace and began to do some weird hand signs while a silver circle of magic appeared right beneath her feet. A torrent of frosty wind induced her Kimono to fly here and there along with her royal silver hairs. She crossed her straight right arm over left and made signs which appeared like a horizontal X.

"Kushina! Don't do it! You don't have enough magical energy!" screamed Minato in warning tone when he saw the wave of tremendous amount of magic power coming from Kushina, and his gut was telling him that something was wrong. Air around Kushina felt so sad that it literally broke his heart.

Kushina turned around with the brightest smile on her face. "Doesn't worry Koi I had it in the bag," Kushina exclaimed loudly while the mighty dragon kept pouring more power in his attack, but was having quite difficulties with his current state.

A tear escaped from her eye and with a final rush of magical energy she called out...ULTIMATE FREEZE...

**"Iced Shell"**Kushina hollered, and her whole body gleamed with silver blue light. Her transformation immediately wore off. Her now red hair swung wildly behind her while her eyes gained a reddish menacing hue.

Minato apprehensively saw the whole scene unfold, Acnologia was too caught off guard as a magical circle of red color suddenly materialized all around him; totally enclosing him in a cage like formation of magical circles, and all of sudden he lost his mobility and all the energy he gathered gone waste as his whole body felt numb.

Minato was astonished by sheer magical energy Kushina evicting, it was on par with his transformed form, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. He felt uneasy with every passing second.

'How come Kushina have so much energy after all that? She was drained a moment ago, but now she has this monstrous aura around her, how? And why didn't she use it before?' Minato pondered in his head, frustration and feeling of dread making him anxious.

"Kushina, what are you planning to do?" Minato asked his wife as he saw a torrent of freezing ice beams shooting towards Acnologia who was still trapped between magical circles.

Kushina turned around, and Minato gasped in horror when he saw the crack in the middle of the face of his beautiful wife.

"KUSHINA! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU?! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Minato screamed in horror when he saw his beautiful wife's form slowly crumbling away into small dust of ice particles.

"Sorry Minato, my love. I can't let you and Naruto die. There is no other way left. I wish there was one, but we both know that we are at the end of the rope," Kushina said softly while some tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"KUSHINA STOP! WE WILL THINK OF SOMETHING! I SWEAR KUSHINA IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL...I WILL.. -" Minato began to sob uncontrollably, and tried to stand up but couldn't. He was trapped by red Ice like crystal.

"Kushina what are you doing damn it!" Screamed Minato in frustration when he saw his wife breaking like an Ice sculptured statue.

"This is only way Minato. We can't defeat him so, I am doing the next best thing. I am going to seal him away forever. Don't cry Minato I will always watch over you, and Naruto. I will live for eternity in the form of ice, and don't try to break this Ice Minato. This Ice is unbreakable, and even if you somehow did break it, I will die," Kushina incoherent in a solemn voice as she saw her strong, stubborn and unbeatable husband crying in grief, pain and submission. He seemed like a broken man; only the shell of the ferocious man he once was, and it tore her heart, too.

"Kushina please don't leave me alone. I can live without you. At least think about Naruto!" Minato cried while he brought baby Naruto in front of his wife. Kushina heart almost shattered when she saw the peaceful face of her baby.

Naruto stirred despite the powerful sleeping spell; like he sensed his mother slipping away from him. He slowly opened his frosty blue eyes and gazed deeply into his mother's eyes like he was pleading in his own way, pleading her to stop, pleading her to not leave him alone. Kushina's heart was in shambles. She wanted to go and hold her baby so bad that she almost gave in to temptation.

"Sorry Naruto my baby. Please forgive mama..." Kushina cried when she saw the crestfallen face of Naruto who began to cry out for his mother, his little chubby arms extended towards Kushina along with his father Minato who had the same pleading countenance on his saddened face.

"Sorry Naruto! Sorry Minato...Forgive me both of you. I love you both so much that my heart aches. Maybe it is my destiny to take down this evil monster with me. This is my redemption for killing all those innocent people." Kushina sobbed, and turned around and began to fasten up the spell in hopes of completing it before her resolve broke down.

"Uuuannanhahhannan...M-M..ahhanaha.." Naruto wailed as somehow he knew that this was the last time he was going to see his mother. Minato tried with all his might to call out any remaining energy or strength from his very essence, but got nothing just emptiness. The same emptiness he was feeling now, the same hollowness he felt before meeting Kushina just a shell of a human being.

"Minato!" Kushina cried for him, and Minato broke out from his grief-stricken as he frantically looked up to see Kushina's crumbling body.

"Minato, take care of Naruto no matter what. He is the miracle of life we created together. He is our precious baby. You have to take care of him no matter what. You have to live for him. You have to move on for his sake. You-you must marry someone else so, Naruto could have a mother. Promise me! Promise me Minato!" Kushina screamed with tears in her beautiful violet eyes, and her heart was aching when she felt her body fading away.

"No! You are the only one for me Kushina! I can never love someone else. You are my soul mate! So, just stop this foolishness damn it!" Minato screamed in agony, his heart bursting out with pain.

"This is my dying wish damn it! Do you want me to never rest in peace? Stop being a sissy and promise ME!" Kushina screamed in pain, and frustration.

After seeing the agonized countenance on her face, he nodded. He nodded with tears streaming down from his cheeks, and snot falling out from his nose.

"I PROMISE THAT NARUTO WILL HAVE HIS MOTHER! NO MATTER WHAT! IT IS A PROMISE OF A LIFETIME!" Minato screamed to heaven, and began to yell in pain and grief.

"Thank you Minato...My love." Kushina said softly.

"Naruto, don't cry my baby. You are my brave and courageous son, right?" Kushina said in a soothing voice as Naruto looked up to her with glossy eyes making Kushina's heart ache in pain.

"Naruto listen to me carefully; be a good boy, listen to your teachers, eat properly, brush your teeth before sleeping, bath everyday, don't become a playboy because many girls will throw themselves at you but choose your soul mate just like us, grow strong, protect the people you cherish, make many friends, give me many grand children a-and BE HAPPY! I AM PROUD OF YOU MY BABY! MAMA WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Kushina cried out her heart as she saw her family fading away along with her vision as she finally became one with the eternal flow of magic, and disappeared in blinding red light.

"Thank you for everything Minato...Take care of Naru-chan...My love, and be happy…" with her final parting word, one of the most notorious mage disappeared in the reddish demonic light, but she wasn't the atrocious cruel women. She was a loving wife and a proud mother. She died with an end fitting for a warrior. She died protecting her family and took down one of the most fearsome and abominable creature to ever live.

At 31th of October, X766, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the former member of notorious Dark guild Akatsuki died while protecting her family, and killed the might dragon Acnologia, the final monster of the dark mage Zaref's book of Apocalypse.

**End!**

* * *

**Please don't kill ME! It was necessary for Naruto's growth, and yes Kushina is as dead as Spiderman's Uncle Ben.**

**Please review, and boost my confidence!**

**Next chapter: ****Tower**** of ****Heavens****! Yes folks I decided to speed up the things, and I warn you that this series will be very bloody and graphic. **

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	5. Tower of Heaven: - Erza?

**I own nothing!**

**Speech **- "NTTL is great."

**Thoughts **- 'Wow! NTTL is great.'

**Demon speech - "NTTL is great."**

**Demon thoughts - 'NTTL is great.'**

**Rated** - MA+ for swearing and lemons.

**Genre **- Romance, action and Mystery.

**Warning** – Not beta'd, and written within a day.

**A/N: -**

* * *

**Flashback Starts**

* * *

At 31th of October, **X765,** Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the former member of notorious Dark guild Akatsuki died while protecting her family, and killed the might dragon Acnologia, the final monster of the dark mage Zaref's book of Apocalypse.

* * *

**After few months**

* * *

"Aw, what happened to my little Ultear-chan?" A lady with purplish black hair questioned sweetly to her adorable infant daughter.

Little girl was a carbon copy of her mother with the same eyes and hairs even their complexions were same milky white.

"ahuahhauuheha…" giggled little angel when she saw her mothers smiling face near her and Ur felt her chest swell up with pride but their moment was broken by the constant banging on the door.

'I am going to kick 'whoever on the door' ass! I don't care whether it may be… No one interfere between me and my daughter,' Ur Milkovich thought darkly, and opened the gate with a menacing scowl on her face, but her previous anger went out of the window when she saw the face of the man she loved.

"Hello Ur-chan, how are you?" said the mysterious blonde man before falling on the floor, a baby boy securely cradled in his strong arms.

"Minato!" shouted Ur, and quickly leaped towards the orange bundle. She barely caught the freezing baby Naruto while Minato fell on frozen ground, seemingly unconscious.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

**Tower** **of ****Heaven****: - Erza?**

**Coco Town near Akane Resort**

**10th of November, x775 at ****11pm**

* * *

A young boy with sunshine blonde hair was hiding behind a tree, his eyes sleepy, but who could blame him? He was hiding there for almost 9 hours now! He was deep fried under the scorching sun, humidity wasn't helping either and now this chilly night of beach.

He was almost regretting his decision of taking a mission this dangerous, well at least for his skin which was burned off by the blistering sun rays. He was pretty sure that all the kidnappings going all over Fiore were somehow related to this area and he would be damned if he let all of his efforts up till now go to waste.

'Man where are they? I am pretty sure that this is supposed to be the place of transaction, that old guy said so. Hmm… Did he trick me? Now that is preposterous! My performance was adequate to fool someone like him. Come on guys, I spent the last month searching whole Fiore for this shit! Come out already!' cried the young boy when he saw no sign of his targets.

The young mage was in distress, it wasn't supposed to be like this. He was destined to save pretty girls and become their hero, but here he was struggling with beach sand instead of being surrounded by pretty girls. Yea he was young, so what? He likes girls and they like him.

He eyed the request paper umpteenth time, it was easy enough. He was supposed to rescue five children kidnapped by some bandits, easy, right? But no – his luck was golden as ever. Simple mission of saving few unfortunate souls proved much more difficult than what he initially thought, and it turned out to be an S class mission.

Normally he would have just collected the information and handed over to his parents, but alas, they weren't even on this continent, so he decided to continue on his own as Lyon wasn't ready for something this dangerous and there is no else who could accomplish an S class mission.

When he found out that bandits sold the kids, he quickly interrogated them for any leads or names, but it turned out that the people he was dealing were not idiots. They were carefully covered up their trails, and bandits had no idea about the person or organization they sold off all those kids too. So, Naruto was left with very little information about some cult that was buying young kids from all over the continent. He had no idea about their true purpose, scarifies, soldiers, slaves or anything equally horrifying but he knew one thing that he could not leave them alone even if it meant jeopardizing his own life.

'Maybe I will find a pretty girl there,' he thought blissfully, but he was quickly brought out of his trance when he heard some voices coming from a distance. He quickly focused his magical power to hear the conversation of older guys. 'I love my sound magic.' He smirked when he heard everything the unaware guards were blabbering.

"Man you should have seen her face when I rammed my dick in her mother's mouth, it was hilarious! I am going to fuck her again when we reach the tower," spoke one of the guards while other one laughed at his partner's joke.

Naruto almost jumped out of his hiding after hearing their disgusting conversation but he somehow held himself back and listened further when guards began to speak something about a tower.

"Yeah man it is hilarious, I am lucky for getting recruited for this job but I bet the men in the towers had more fun than us, right Rick?" Another guard questioned with a chuckle of his own.

The guard known as Rick nodded in affirmative. "Yea they have all those young virgin chicks, I bet they all are pedophile teeheehee…" he said with a chuckle as they both shared a laugh.

'What tower they are babbling about?' Naruto's eyes suddenly went wide when his Rader magic suddenly picked up something like a boat or ship approaching near the shoreline.

There were a few men on it and they were wearing metal armors. At their current speed they would arrive in less than 10 minutes, and that was Naruto's cue as his body sprung into action. He jumped out from his hiding and dashed towards the ignorant guards.

There were 10 guards surrounding the groups of 30 people, most of them were children around his age. They all were tied inside a cage and all of them were bleeding profoundly. Naruto's blood boiled when he saw the state the children were in. How could someone enjoy this immorality was beyond him?

He quickly took out his golden flute; it was beautifully crafted by his master. He thanked the foolish ignorant guards as he began to play the flute, it was almost excruciating for him to not punish these bastards right there, it really was, but he needed to uncover the whole tower thing and save all other innocent children as well.

Guards, along with all prisoners began to sway on their feet when Naruto's spell began to show its effect. Naruto would have preferred if only guards were hypnotized but his control wasn't good enough to control his sound magic to such extend. He suddenly appeared in the middle of the hallucinated people.

"**Endless Dream"** he said calmly while eyeing guards, they all were under his spell. It was his good luck that all of them were normal people with no talent for magic. Seeing the no use of keeping all of them alive, he spun around and blasted the chains bounding the prisoners and threw 9 Shuriken, one toward each guard which impaled inside their foreheads, instantly killing them on the spot. He was merciful for giving them such easy and painless deaths as in his eyes they were lower than scum and deserved to be tortured till they begged for death.

He shook his head and repeated the same hymn he always do, "A tooth for a tooth, an eye for an eye and evil for evil."

He calmly walked up to the prisoners and observed their condition. It was bad but they could still run to Akane Resort. After deliberating for a second he decided to give them commands while remaining guard kept staring at space, still dazed by Naruto's powerful spell.

"As soon as I whistle all of you will run towards east till you reach a big building. After getting there you people will call rune knights and tell them everything you heard about the tower and kidnappings going all around Fiore," Naruto commanded the spell bounded prisoners, and whistled.

All of them nodded and began to run toward the east where Akane Resort, the most popular location in whole Fiore was located. Naruto sighed and stretched his neck, the spell was still too powerful for his current level and it drained almost quarter of his total reserves.

He slowly walked up to the dazed guard, he was drooling, and Naruto almost snorted in disgust. This mission was much more troublesome than he first assumed it would be.

Naruto stopped in front of guards and brought out his flute again which magically appeared in his hands. He began to play again when he felt boat approaching shore, but he paid no heed to it and kept pouring magic power through his flute till it began to glow lightly.

"**Complete Hypnosis"** he drawled with an evil smirk, and took out a kunai and stabbed the guard in the gut while said guard screamed in pain but still didn't move from his previous position as he was still under his spell, thus obliged to follow his every command. He was too evil to be spared, and Naruto was apathetic towards such vile being as he was less than human in his eyes.

"Shut up!" Naruto ordered, and instantaneously dying guard complied when Naruto began to speak again.

"You will beat me like a rag doll and then take me to shore where you will tell other guards that a mage ambushed you, freed the prisoners, killed the other guards and only you survived," Naruto whispered in his ear with a menacing grin, and guard slowly nodded while Naruto continued, "You will jump in the sea when you hear me whistle next time and finish off your pathetic life."

The guard kept bleeding while Naruto again scanned his vicinity for any potential element he might have missed. After a few seconds he sensed the presence of other people around the shore, and quickly commenced his plan as the half dead guard began to beat the hell out of him.

'Darn! I should have told him to exclude my face,' he cursed himself when Rick started to rain heavy blows all over his petite structure. After beating Naruto for few more seconds' half dead guard suddenly ceased his assault and pulled him up in his arms, and began to dash toward the seashore.

* * *

**At Beach**

* * *

A boat arrived on the edge of beach with few people in it. All of them were wearing standard steel armors, their faces were covered by a creepy looking mask with strange marking and all of them were equipped with a long spear like weapon.

"You Jackass! Steer carefully, I don't want to lose my dinner," complained the captain of the crew as other complied. "Don't worry boss, here we are," another guard said in hopes of impressing his superior.

As soon as they arrived at beach captain jumped off from the boat and kissed the earth while other guards snickered at their superior. "I don't give a rat's ass about those slaves, let's just get over with this," captain uttered in irritation for being assigned to bring new slave in the tower.

"What the Hell!" screamed captain when he saw a bloody Rick dashing towards them? "What the hell happened to you? Where are other slaves?" questioned the captain in befuddled tone when he saw the bleeding guard falling in front of him.

"W-We were ambushed by a m-mage, he killed all of our men and freed all the slaves except this one. I-I myself h-hardly escaped. We must hurry, he may come after us," explained Rick while trying to catch some breath as he handed over an unconscious Naruto to his superior.

"Hold on! Hey, you set the sail! We are leaving now!" ordered captain as he himself quickly rushed towards the boat with Naruto in his arms while Rick followed him. They quickly set the sail and departed for their destination while Naruto fluttered one of his eyes to see everything going according to his plan.

'Morons, they didn't even check the area but what else can we expect from such cowards? I just hope that all of the guards in the tower are as weak as them or I might get in trouble,' thought Naruto as he decided to take a nap as there was nothing else to do. He already knew the direction they were heading and Rick died from blood loss without any of his commands.

He nodded in satisfaction though his plans were slightly alerted when he was thrown on hard wood and his headache came back with full force. He suppressed his magic power, not wanting to take any chance that could jeopardize his mission. He tried to concentrate on calming voice of flowing winds and raging sea while guards bicker among themselves about the mysterious mage who killed their brethren.

* * *

**After 8 hours**

* * *

"Wake you bastard! This isn't your granny's home. Get up or I will beat you to a bloody pulp!" Barked one of the guards when they approached near the tower of heaven, the R-system.

Naruto yawned while stretching his arms. He was beat dead after spending most of his time on information gathering. He enjoyed his slumber and was grateful that sweaty bastards for shutting their mugs after the halfway.

"Stop yawning you piece of shit!" one of the guards ordered while kicking him in the stomach. Naruto played the part of a scared 10 year old and doubled over in pain while in reality he felt nothing.

"What is going on? Where am I? Who are you people? Where are you taking me? Where is my mommy? What is that hideous looking thing? Uwan! I want my mommy!" Naruto blabbered out in a single breath, and began to wail like a 2 year old. Guards tried to comprehend his question while Naruto kept sniffing in fear.

"Hahaha… I don't know what happened to your sweet assed mommy, maybe my friend had fun with her, but I do know what is going to happen to you. You are the only slave we managed to acquire so you are going to do extra work to make up for our loss, okay?" Guards began to chuckle as they saw Naruto desperately searching for any escape route.

"Forget it kid, there isn't any escape from this tower. You will build this tower till you breathe, and then you will offer your life to great mage master Zaref. Be proud kid, you are going to be a part of something so big. Hehehehe…" Guard explained with a chuckle while Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the name of dark mage Zaref.

'What the heck are these morons trying to build here? Zaref? He is the one who created Deliora and Acnologia also had some ties with him. What is this tower? Should I play along and let them take me there or beat them up and bring back up?' Naruto pondered while guards began to snicker at Naruto's ominous salience as they thought that poor kid was too terrified to even utter a single syllabus.

"What happened kid? Cat got your tongue?" questioned another guard in an attempt to rile up the kid for easing his boredom.

Naruto contemplatively took all the possibilities into consideration as he knew a sneak attack would be better than a full frontal assault as there could be a leak in authorities which would jeopardize the lives of many people. He would also like to investigate these people's schemes as he was quite confident that he could easily intrude the place. He had learnt the art of infiltration from his mother after all.

Naruto nodded to himself and decided to get captured by foolish bastards. He would enjoy wiping off the stupid grins from their ugly mugs. Guards again chuckled when the little kid finally snapped out of his stupefied state of mind, and began to hop around while guards proceeded to beat him up.

"Listen kid, you are a slave here and we are your god. You will do everything we ask you to do otherwise we will feed you to our dogs. Take a look of your new home or hell! Hehehe…" exclaimed the big guard while holding Naruto up in the air with his hairs.

Naruto quickly snatched one more look of the tower he was going to be slave in, and he had to say that it was one of the creepiest and tallest building he ever saw in his life, but it wasn't finished yet. He smirked as he acted according to his role and began to tremble and wail for his mother as they approached the gigantic structure the R-system was.

"Welcome to R-system brat, hope you enjoy your stay," spoke an elderly guard while eyeing him with a smirk on his face.

'I hope so or you will die painfully,' thought Naruto darkly as he saw the captain of guards approaching him. He took Naruto with him and went straight to his superior cabin to report the recent events. He dragged Naruto along with him as a potential witness of whole assault. Naruto kept struggling against guard to play his distressed kid part perfectly which earned him a few more kicks and punches as he was dragged through corridors of large structures.

Naruto eyed the whole place, searching for any potential danger, but found nothing except large pink alien like creature with no eyes. He was sure that they were command dogs and they only obey voice commands.

Naruto grinned when he saw the sheer numbers of dog in whole tower. He just had to assist all the slaves to plan a full blown rebellion at the right time. These watchdogs would do most of the work. His sound magic would easily hypnotize them and they would wholeheartedly eat their own partners. Now the only work left was to secure slaves and calculate the total strength of the cult before launching a full frontal assault.

Naruto's musing was cut short when captain dragged him inside the main body of the tower where hundreds of children were engaged in harsh labor. He sneered in disgust when he saw the guards bulling little kids doing their hideous work.

A certain group of children caught his attention. They all were trying to defend a fat guy with orange hair, but the person who caught his eyes was an old man with hip length white hairs. He was also trying to defend the chubby kid along with a blue haired guy and redheaded girl.

Naruto saw guards kicking an old man in guts before leaving them, though he forgot to breathe when his eyes landed on the beautiful girl with short red hairs. She was fussing over the old guy along with several other children. She was breathtaking, her short red hairs were framing her cute face perfectly, and Naruto felt his heart aching when he saw pearl like tears in her gorgeous violet gems.

"Why the heck are you sitting there and doing nothing?" screamed captain Kano, and marched towards the little group while dragging Naruto along with him. Naruto braced himself for another boosting concert but he wasn't sure that he would be able to hold himself back if the bastard dared to attack innocent kids in front of him.

'That old man looks exactly like the man in dad's journal, but wasn't he suppose to be some hot shot mage? So, why the heck he is getting beaten by these clowns? Am I confusing him with someone else? I need to get under this, hmm,' Naruto pensively thought as he began to whimper in non-existence pain.

"What are you doing to that child!? Release him immediately, he is hurt!" Rob shouted angrily when he saw a big guard dragging a little blonde headed kid on hard ground.

"How dare you order me around? I am your kami you old garbage!" Kano shouted before aiming a kick towards Rob's midsection, but Naruto quickly jumped between them and took the full brunt of powerful kick. He grimaced in pain as the kick was actually quite powerful compared to other guard but he didn't want an old man to get hurt over his drama. Everyone stopped doing their work when they all saw an apparently new slave boy throwing his body to protect the old man, even captain seemed stunned.

"Kid, are you alright?" Rob asked worriedly as he began to check him thoroughly for any injury. Rob gasped when he saw his bleeding lips, bruised cheeks and swollen eyes.

"You monster.. -" Rob began, but swiftly cut off by Naruto who quickly changed the subject.

"You just wait big brute, that awesome mage will come here and kick your ass!" Naruto exclaimed loudly while Kano remembered his true goal and quickly tried to snatch Naruto away from Rob.

Rob slapped his hand away when he saw Kano approaching for little blonde kid. "Stay away from him! He is injured," Rob said in a pleading voice. Kano snorted, and tried to kick the old man again but this time a blue headed kid blocked his kick. He was startled by the strength of blue headed kid as he couldn't free his leg.

"Why you little shit!" Kano shouted before delivering a swift punch at the midsection of cheeky kid, but once again the blue haired kid dodged his kick and in a few seconds he was surrounded by many other prisoners.

Naruto was also amazed by the strength and unity among slaves, and it seemed that blue headed kid was some kind of leader to them. Naruto was impressed that someone so young could arouse such feeling of unity among them. 'This blue-headed kid will be extremely helpful during the revolt,' Naruto thought dubiously.

"What is going on here?" Hollered an ugly voice, and then an equally ugly fat man came along with his men and dogs while Naruto concluded that this joke was the head of this tower.

"Nothing general Garry, I was just trying to teach these pests a lesson," Kano said while saluting his superior.

"That is okay, but where are new slaves? I am waiting for them to arrive for last 20 minutes." Kano looked away, and pointed his finger at Naruto who was devising his next move.

"He is the only one general. Others were rescued by some unknown mage and he knows something about that mage but these people aren't handing him over to me," Kano articulated as other slaves mood also brighten at the mention of a mage.

"Hmm… bring him with you. We need to sort out this problem or soon council will be on our asses," Garry whispered in a grave voice as Kano tried to take away Naruto.

"No! This kid needs medical attention not more torture," Rob hissed while blue headed kid also tried to help, but they were quickly suppressed by other guards and Naruto saliently went away with them as he still need to figure out few more mysteries.

"No! Leave him alone!" shouted redheaded girl, and tackled a guard and embraced Naruto tightly. He was bewildered by the boldness of the brave girl, and blushed at close proximity.

"It's okay. I am coming with you people, just don't hurt anyone," Naruto said when he saw the guards preparing their Lacrima charged weapons.

Red headed girl spun around and gazed deeply in his sapphire pools. Her eyes were full of pain, sadness and concern. Naruto smiled, she was a gentle and brave soul despite all the corruption. "Don't worry I will be back in no time," Naruto assured her with a small smile. Hesitantly, she smiled back as she parted way for him. "Be careful," she whispered in a worried voice.

Naruto nodded, and spoke, "My name is Naruto, and I promise that I will be careful and I never break my promise, Miss?"

"Erza – Erza Scarlet," she said timidly, and her other friend looked at her strangely while Simon glared at new boy and Jellal.

"It's a promise Erza-chan!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, and left with the guards, leaving behind a very flustered Erza and her jealous boy-friends.

* * *

**Yo guys so, this was the 4th chapter. I know not much, but I need to turn the wheels accordingly. I hope you don't mind Erza X Naruto because I am adding Erza to my potential pairing list.**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	6. Mysterious Shadow

**Speech ****- "NTTL is great."**

**Thoughts -** _Wow! NTTL is great_

**Demon speech - "NTTL is great."**

**Demon thoughts _– NTTL is great_**

**Rated** - MA+ for swearing and lemons.

**Warning** - Graphic detailed lemons, violence, swearing (Don't expect good names for moves and attacks, I am not good with them).

**A/N –** Sorry for the late update but I was busy with my other fics. I also self beta'd all my stories including this one. I did my best but some mistakes are still there (It is hard to beta 130k words in just 2 days). More updates on Friday, Saturday and Sunday.

**I am changing my style, so from now on anything written in the Italics is thoughts, and rest is same as before.**

* * *

"So boy, why don't you tell me about the mage my men encountered? If you obey me I won't hurt you too much," Garry proposed, expecting little twerp to quickly give in and to start blabbering all details.

"You can kiss my ass! Well on the second thought, you can't kiss my ass!" Naruto shouted, startling the fat guard. After hearing the little blonde twerps reply Garry got angry and kicked the little bastard in the face, making Naruto to sail in the air before crashing against the hard wall.

"Know your place you fleabag, I am your god here. My words are law, and if you don't obey me you die!" Garry screamed, infuriated by Naruto's defiance.

"Really? You are Kami-sama! That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed exultantly, and Garry could have sworn that he saw stars in little brats eyes, though he shook that thought away as little twerp began to stare at him in fascination, making him to feel little self-conscious.

"What you are staring at you little shit?" Garry questioned in a gruff voice, though the awed boy brushed off the insult and kept staring at him with some fascinated expression.

"Are you really Kami-sama?" Naruto questioned innocently while blinking his big blue eyes cutely, making even the cruel guards to swoon at his cuteness.

"Y-Yes, that's right. I am Kami-sama!" Bellowed the fat guard.

_Strike!,_ Naruto thought victoriously as he decided to inflate fat bastard's ego a little more.

"You can really do anything Kami-sama, right?" Naruto whispered shyly as he fidgeted in the presence of a _God_.

"That's right kid, I can do anything I want!" he boosted, much to Naruto's delight.

"Then I will tell everything I know to Kami-sama, but can you grant my wish O! Great Kami-sama?" Naruto questioned as he clasped his hand together and pursed his lips in a pleading manner.

"Yes, I can grant your any wish except freedom." He promised.

"Then I will tell you everything I know just put me in the same place where that pretty cute redheaded girl is. She is so cute!" Naruto squealed, a little blush adoring his cheeks.

Garry mulled over it for a second. That particular group was already becoming a problem, but if didn't grant Naruto's wish then his claim to be a god would become invalid, _and beside what harm a group of few little twerps and a burned out old man can possibly do._

With this thought in his minds, Garry nodded in acknowledgement as the blonde boy cried out in joy, "Yatta! Arigato Kami-sama!

"So… What can you tell me about this mage…" Garry asked in a dreadful voice as tried to imagine the face of the monster that cruelly killed his men, not even realizing the hypocrisy of his own thoughts.

* * *

"Jellal, do you think Naruto will be alright?" Erza asked in a timid voice while brown eyed boy kept pondering how to help his friends along with everyone else trapped in this hellhole.

"I really don't know Erza, but I do have this peculiar feeling that soon something big going to happen, and that boy Naruto will be the cause of it," Jellal mumbled softly, still aching from the punishment he received for rebelling against the Captain Kano.

"Heh! What's the big deal? He looks like a pansy to me," Simon muttered in irritation as he remembered the little blonde runt's face grinning idiotically and calling Erza, Erza-chan, even he didn't get to call her that.

"Aww! You're hurting my feelings," a voice whispered in fake hurt voice.

"Naruto!" Erza exclaimed, and decided to lecture Simon later when she saw the cute blonde boy entering or rather stumbling inside the same prison she was in, as an ugly guard roughly pushed him inside.

"Hello, Erza-chan!" Naruto greeted cheerfully as he jubilantly hopped up to a flustered Erza. Jellal smirked when he saw Erza blushing bashfully when Naruto greeted her with that shit-eating grin of his.

"Oh My~ Young love," Jellal whispered in Erza's ears, making her face go scarlet. Jellal laughed at cute expression. He really did like the color red, though he had a feeling that his certain brunette friend would want nothing but to pound him until he was nothing but a bloody stain on the earth.

"Stop acting like an old man buddy. I am Naruto, nice to meet you!" Naruto surprisingly walked up to Jellal instead of Erza, and enthusiastically introduced himself to the older boy.

"Uh… Nice to meet as well, Naruto-san," Jellal replied politely while shaking hands with the younger boy, but nobody noticed when Jellal's eyes widened for a second. Naruto just smirked cockily at him before turning around to introduce himself to others.

"Hello Ji-chan, nice to meet you and thanks for trying to protect me back there," Naruto thanked the old guy sincerely while Rob walked up to him and began to check him for injuries.

"Are you alright? Those monsters hurt you so badly," Rob whispered mournfully while tracing the little cuts on his forehead.

_Well, I am the one who asked that dead corpse to hit, so I can't blame them for all the injuries and besides I am planning to repay them 10 times over for that did to me and every else_, Naruto thought in irritation. He should've commanded that guard to avoid hitting his face.

"I am okay Ji-chan, beside they hit like a little girl, but like the stupid weak ones not the proud cute warrior girls standing behind me," Naruto hurriedly added when he sensed that he had invoked the redheaded girl's ear, and that cute cat girl's nail looked quite dangerous.

"Hello Erza-chan, do you miss me?" Naruto asked cockily as he suddenly appeared right in front of Erza. She got startled and let out a cute 'EPP' as she almost fell on her butts but Naruto reacted quickly and pulled her up her arm. She smashed against Naruto's surprisingly hard chest, not bulging but quite firm just like their muscle. It was like Naruto was also working nonstop just like them or maybe he worked in some farm or something equally strenuous.

While Erza was pondering so hard about the new strange but definitely cute boy that she didn't notice that her cheek is still pressed against Naruto's chest right where above his heart. Naruto was getting cozy, _She already fell for my charm, I am awesome!, _Or so what he thought. Simon was fuming with jealousy as he tried to tear a hole through by his laser glare, though he didn't get much success with that, so he decided to walk up to new boy and pun.. – Introduce himself to the new boy, yea that's right he was introducing himself to Naruto not trying to break his spine when he patted (Punched) Naruto multiple times on his back. But much to Simon's charging Naruto kept grinning like an idiot and began to mumble that how he found himself a girl with same pretty red hairs as his mother had.

Naruto's mumbling broke Erza out of her musing and she finally realized that she tightly clung to Naruto in quite an intimate embrace. She blushed and pushed Naruto away much to his distress and Simon's delight. She quickly stole a glance of her own crush Jellal to make sure that he didn't get any wrong ideas about her and Naruto, but much to her disappointment, Jellal wasn't even looking at them. He was still staring at his hand with a confused look.

Simon quickly pulled (Shoved) Naruto away and introduced himself to Naruto again. "Naruto, right? I am Simon, let's be good friends," Simon said, and firmly shook hands with Naruto. (Tried to break his hand) But again nothing happened as Naruto quietly mumbled okay and pushed past him to introduce himself to pretty cat girl.

"I am Naruto, and err… I like cats," Naruto mumbled in unsure voice, though he patted himself on the back when Milliana's eyes lit up with joy.

"I am Milliana! Meow, how's it going? I like cats too!" Milliana introduced herself rather enthusiastically and hugged the cuddly looking boy tightly, but his time a rough dandy boy tore him away from the pretty brunette cat girl.

"I am Wally, nice to meet you, and don't get too comfortable with our princesses, it's not dandy for a man to steal from others," Wally warned Naruto while Naruto gave him a thumps up before he again began to ogle the two cute pretty girls, making Wally and Simon to deck him on the head.

"Knock it off already!" they both shouted in unison while Naruto fell over. He decided that enough was enough, so he used his most powerful spell, taught to him none other than his great awesome father.

"Why you hurt Naruto? Naruto just wants to be friends," Naruto whispered solemnly, his head down, big blue eyes looking up, hands in pocket, shoulders up, head slightly tilted, conveying his shy vulnerability.

"Don't hurt Naruto/Naruto-kun!" shouted Erza and Milliana respectively while whacking both Simon and Wally.

"Itai!" Cried out both boys, and began to rub the lumps forming in their heads while both girls ignored them and smothered Naruto with their attention. Rob laughed when he saw Naruto grinning victoriously as both lovely girls smothered him with their love and care. Simon and Wally wanted to whack Naruto again but one look from the girls was enough to send them running away.

"Ano… I am Sho," introduced the youngest boy. He was around 8 years old or 9 at most. He seemed very timid, though Naruto deduced that it was because he was meeting the younger boy first time. Little boy was slightly hiding behind Erza for protection. Naruto smiled at the sight. He also got afraid when he first time met someone else other than his friends and parents.

"Hey there Sho! My name is Naruto, I hope we become good friends, blondes get to stick together, right?" Naruto said kindly, and ruffled Sho's hairs teasingly. Sho didn't know why but he felt he could trust his fellow blonde, and Naruto was a blonde, so he got to be awesome just like him.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san, let's get along," she replied, still little shy though most of the tension from his body was gone.

* * *

_What was that sound I heard when Naruto grasped my hand? I am definitely not gay, so it can't be my inner voice, so what was it?_ Jellal's musings got cut short when he saw Naruto walking up to him. The voice he heard in his head asked him to go inside Gents bathroom when everyone was sleeping or the dump their captors made them to use as one.

"Naruto-san, what are you doing here?" Jellal asked, playing it cool since he didn't know whether it was Naruto who invited him or he was just hallucinating at that time.

"So, you heard my voice, huh? I thought I need a little more practice but I am happy that you were able to intercept my magic signals so perfectly. I wasn't imagining when I sensed great amount of potent magical energy laying dormant inside you," Naruto said while calculatingly eying the older boy.

"So, I wasn't imagining it after all!" Jellal said happily, relieved that he wasn't one of those types of guys… And shudder when he recalled memories of two drunken guards making out and doing other things as well. That fateful day he and his learnt that two guys could have sex without a woman.

"Don't want to know what you have been through to develop those kind of thoughts but I do want to work with you or rather I want your corporation," Naruto said as suddenly his cheerful demeanor was replaced by a calculating expression of indifference.

"What is it?" Jellal asked little defensively as he eyed Naruto warily, searching for any sign of a trap or deception though he relaxed when Naruto's stance loosened up a bit.

"Nothing to worry about man, I was testing what will you do under pressure, and dude I am impressed. You managed to withstand 5% of my KI without flinching, and instead you were regarding me and my intentions with a clear straight mind. You really are leader material," Naruto congratulated the blue headed boy. Jellal still seemed defensive but relax completely after a few seconds.

"Why are you so relaxed? Is it because I complimented you?" Naruto questioned, intrigued that why Jellal's guarded expression flattered into a bored one.

"It is simple really. If you really wanted something from me than you shouldn't be measuring my strength since you seem to have magical powers and it might be a hypothesis but after analyzing your interaction with Erza and others, I am guessing that you are working with the mage who rescued all the other prisoners. You are perfect to get inside information without arousing suspicion but still this mage you are working with is quite cruel to send you here all alone or you are really that good?" Jellal lifted his eyes in an inquisitive manner, making Naruto laugh in amusement and then he smirked at the older boy.

"You are very smart, but you got last two parts little wrong. The mage who rescued other prisoners is cruel but only to the lowest scum who deserves to die. Second, he didn't send me here. I came on my own as I am that humble, great, lady killer, sexy.. –" Naruto was cut off by Jellal who stared at him incredulously.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Jellal deadpanned, now not believing the blonde boy.

"Hey! Don't judge me by my age. I am the one who ganked those guards near on the bitch near the Akane resort," Naruto said last part seriously. Blazing blue met calculative brown before Jellal backed away when he saw nothing but sincerity in Naruto's azure orbs.

"Well shit then! Why didn't you bring some older mage with you? I am not questioning your strength but don't you think it was pretty conceited decision? You might be treating this as another job but many people's lives are on the line here," Jellal reprimanded the younger boy. He didn't seem disturbed that Naruto killed the guards. He would've done the same thing if he had the power, infect Jellal was very happy that he offed those bastards.

"Well I had that coming, but I am not doing it for glory or even money. My mission was a simple C-rank not a mission that is bordering to an S-rank rank mission. My parents are not around and anyone else except them would surely alert the guards. A frontal assault means sacrificing at least a dozen people during the battle, but with my plan possibility of causalities would decline to a mere 2 or 3 or maybe zero if you gives me your full cooperation during the revolt," Naruto explained little defensively in the start but got dead serious at the end part.

"What is this plan? And how come I am such a big part of it? Is this related to my latent potential?" Jellal asked, baffled by Naruto's request, though he couldn't hide his excitement at the prospect of freeing his friends and all the other prisoners.

"Nice questions, but no it isn't related to your potential as future mage, but once we get back, you are coming with me. You are a one in a million find or maybe more, but right now I can't teach you magic without alerting the sensory mages deployed around this gigantic freakish tower. What I need from you right now is your full cooperation and trust," Naruto said in a grave voice to which Jellal nodded and singled Naruto to continue.

"My magic is based on manipulating sound waves to the highest degree, so all those eyeless pink dogs are pretty much my bitches. They will slaughter their trainers at my very first command. The thing that troubles me most is that it will cause other prisoners to go chaotic. I won't be able to control all the dogs if I get forced to give more than 2 or 3 commands at once. Here you come. You might not realize it yet, but you are their unofficial leader. They seek you for guidance even the older men and women respect you. By the way, how old are you?" Naruto questioned, narrowing his eyes a little when he stared at the taller boy.

"Well I don't about me being a leader or why you want to know my age, but I will turn 11 next month," Jellal replied confused.

"Yatta! That means I am not short, you are taller because you are older." Naruto nodded cheerfully making Jellal to face vault.

"Well a year ago I was at least 2 inch taller than you are right now," Jellal revealed, making Naruto freeze in his mid celebration dance. Jellal almost snickered at Naruto's crestfallen look until he realized that Naruto was actually trying to lighten up the atmosphere by changing the topic.

"So, I should take it as a sign that we will talk later, right?" Jellal remarked, surprising Naruto a little by catching the hint so early. Naruto smirked and nodded. Jellal was about to go back when Naruto cried.

"Wait! I need to ask you a very important question, Jellal," Naruto whispered in hushed voices when he realized that he had spoken little too loudly.

"What is it? Ask quickly or guards might get suspicious and I still need to think over everything you told me," Jellal said hurriedly as he realized that he was missing from his bed for almost 25 minutes now. Erza and others would start to panic if they didn't find him in his bed and that might alert the guards that he was again up to something.

"It won't take long. Just tell me about that old man. His name is Rob, isn't it? I also know a Rob how perfectly fits his description and is almost as powerful as a Saint Wizard. So, if my suspicion is true then why the hell are you guys still here or he has ulterior motives and didn't tell you he is a mage at all? Or maybe he is totally another person because his concern didn't seem fake to me?" Naruto questioned quickly, so they both can go back inside their cells.

"I would have punched you if you haven't added the last part. You nailed the bull's eye, he is Rob, the famous mage of Fairy Tail, but due to an illness he is unable to produce any magic, and he is genuinely kind to us. He always goes out his way to protect us all, even if he gets beaten up for it. He is the one who gave me the courage to stand up to these bastards. Everyone respects him and loves him, so it will be a good idea to brief him about our future rebellion… only if I liked your plan that is," Jellal quickly added as he didn't want Naruto to know that exactly how excited he really was at the prospect of saving the innocent prisoners from the evil clutches of their captors.

Naruto smirked and nodded to let him that he got, and quickly added, "Bring the old man and Erza with you tomorrow, but only if she is ready. I will trust your judgment but don't involve anyone else in our plan till I work out some finer details, and ask your friends to not take any unnecessary risks or to get in any kind of trouble…" Naruto saw Jellal to nod in affirmative as he walked out from the so-called bathroom, and soon Naruto also walked away, though he never noticed the shadow lurking right behind him.

* * *

Mysterious person soon walked out from the shadows and stared intensely at Naruto, as if gauging him.

"Younglings these days are so oblivious to everything going around them. They need to learn how to be more careful. The sound magic kid might've caught me if he used his magic but he was so overconfident that no one would be here at a time like this that he didn't even make sure before shooting off his motormouth. Hmm… but still he seems quite talented," muttered the mysterious man, though he was disappointed that he missed the earlier part of the conversation. He smirked light before disappearing completely from the spot he was standing a moment ago; it was like he wasn't even there.

* * *

**I know it has been a long time but now I am back and planning to update like crazy. My friend challenged me to get 1000 reviews in any two of my current stories. **

**So, please give me lots of reviews!**

**Anyone who managed to guess the identity of the mysterious man first will get a special reward… I will update any fic he wants me to update tomorrow with a minimum size limit of the chapter being 3k. **

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


End file.
